Injustice: Shadow's Around Us
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: The Shadow Warriors have now been taken to an alternate universe where Superman is now an evil overlord and Shadow is the leader of the League of Shadows. Batman has taken what heroes he trusts and is now waging war against his two former allies. Taken to a world where heroes are no more the Shadow Warriors must kill their leader and free the world from his wrath.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Downfall**

**Authors Note: Okay at a fans request I finally started on my latest story. Injustice Gods Among Us. For character descriptions go to my homepage and for more info read the Shadow Warriors. Here is the first chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice just some of my oc's**

* * *

"_We walk many different roads, but we walk them under the same sky. As we look up at the sky we look down at ourselves wondering what we would have done differently in the next life."_

_Jayden Wayne._

Metropolis was gone, nothing but a smoldering pile of rubble and ash. Millions of souls were lost in a single moment including…her. I rushed to where they were keeping…_him!_

Him, the main source of my pain. He murdered millions of innocent people including the love of my life and our unborn child. His laughs echo throughout the hall. He killed, no slaughtered an entire city with a nuke he inexplicably acquired and they still haven't killed him!

No more, I'm tired of this good guy crap. He dies today, by my hand!

I rushed through the building they were hiding him in and took down everyone in my path. One by one they all fell and hit the ground. I now stood before the red door and with one mighty punch I knocked the door off the hinges and into the wall of the interrogation room. When I got there three pairs of eyes were now staring at me,

Him, being Joker the monster who had now taken everything from me, Batman, the thorn in my side since the day I had met him and the man of steel himself superman. I knew why he was here and that's why I knew Batman wouldn't stop me this time. His blue eyes glared at me as he knew what I knew.

"Shadow, you shouldn't be here." Batman growled at me. "I'm handling this."

"No, not anymore." I snarled. Soon his eyes looked over at me and he grinned. Goddammit I hate this man.

"Well look who showed up." Joker chuckled. "Are you and Batman gonna have another duel to the beaten and broken. Come now Shadow you already lost your girl, do you really want to end the day with your ass kicked."

Before I could lunge at him Superman grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the wall sending a shockwave through the building.

"He wasn't the only one!" He shouted to his face. "You drugged me. Made me…Lois…my son…!" He started to look distraught. I know the feeling my wife and daughter, gone forever. I was done there is nothing that can fix me now. That didn't stop the clown from getting in another joke.

"First Krypton then Metropolis." He chuckled. "People you love tend to blow up don't they?"

Superman was ready to smash his face, but of course Batman stopped him and he only smashed his fist into the wall next to the clowns head.

"Dammit, he is not getting out of this again Bruce!" I shouted at Batman as we glared at one another. "I will kill you if you get in my way!"

Superman cut us off when he threw the clown into the wall and smashed the table beneath him. The clown let out a groan but as always quickly got back to his feet and into his chair.

"You two thought you could have a family?" He asked rhetorically. "That locking me up will magically reform me. And they'll be safe. So big so dumb…" He let out another chuckle as he looked up at Superman. "Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this."

"No more!" I shouted. Superman had the same idea and grabbed him by his throat again and lifted him off his feet. Batman of course decided he was being too rough and decided to intervene. Like I said, no more.

"That's enough." Batman said as he advanced on Superman.

"I couldn't agree more!" My face lit up from my Adonis power as I used my energy to seize Batman's body and suspend him in midair before sending him into the wall knocking him down.

Superman looked down at him before back at Joker who was still laughing. No more no more, NO MORE!

"I know it's soon, but do you two think you'll ever love again?" He asked as his eyes turned to me. "I know it's hard, but one day you actually might want to stop placing that curse on your loved ones. I mean Jason was murdered, by me and Barbra was crippled, by me again and now your wife and daughter were murdered by who you may ask?"

My face lit up and Superman's eye burned red as Joker's grin grew wider.

"Maybe you two won't kill your next family!"

Superman's hand ripped through his chest while my sword swiped through that sick bastard's neck. And he still managed to let out a final laugh right before he died. As he lay there broken and decapitated Superman and I both looked at each other and we knew.

This was only the beginning to something larger.

Something greater.

Alexandra, Shauna…I'm sorry.

**Elsewhere **

All hell was breaking loose on earth. Crime lords and evil doers from all over were attacking the Justice League and the Shadow Warriors.

Superman was in the sky battling it out with Ares the Olympic god of war. The two were tangled in a tug of war over Ares's massive sword. Superman was about to win when Ares used his magic to teleport behind Superman and knocked him back. Superman quickly charged up his heat vision and shot at Ares and destroyed his sword.

While this was happening Green Lantern was chasing after Sinestro while Captain Marvel and Hawkgirl were playing Ping-Pong with Black Adam.

Superman eventually got the better of the fight and sent Ares crashing on top of a building. Wonder Woman and Aquaman quickly ran over and restrained him as the man of steel lowered down to them.

"Wonder Woman, Aquaman." He greeted. "Let's wrap this up. I've gotta get back to the Watch Tower."

"Before Luthor throws something else at us…" Wonder Woman stated. And sure enough she was right as Shadow leader of the Shadow Warriors and son of Batman was thrown at their feet.

"Too late." Shadow grunted looking torn up.

Everyone looked over and saw the silver hulking horror stand over them. He let out a battle cry as Superman narrowed his eyes.

"Doomsday." He growled.

He quickly flew towards him with both fist held out ready to strike, but Doomsday swatted him away as if he were a fly. Both Aquaman and Wonder Woman shook their heads.

"It should have been a combined assault." Wonder Woman stated.

"Clark sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself." Aquaman joked.

"Yeah, well then what are we waiting for?" Shadow grunted while drawing his sword and the three charged at Doomsday.

Up at the Watch Tower Cyborg had been fighting Luther who was decked out in his enhanced suit. Cyborg fired his cannon at him, but Luther blocked with his shield and fired back hitting him in his chest. Cyborg was temporarily stunned and Luther took this opportunity to destroy Nightwing who was losing his fight with Bane. Nightwing was close to death until Raven blocked the missiles with her magic.

Solomon Grundy who had Cyborg in a bone crushing grip was close to breaking him when Raven redirected the missiles towards the zombie. Cyborg broke free and tackled the Zombie into the ground.

"You're interrupting tonight's entertainment, Raven." The mad man snickered.

"I detest violence Luthor." The dark witch said. "But I'm even less fond of you."

Just then Nightwing was thrown to the ground by Catwoman and Luthor took another shot at Raven, who disappeared before the beam hit her.

That's when the warriors stepped in.

Red Crosshairs engaged Bane and sent a haymaker to the giants face knocking him on his ass. Dusk kicked back Catwoman and Thanatos fought Luthor.

"You Warriors can never just mind your own business can you?" Luthor snarled.

"Wouldn't be real good at our jobs if we just let you win all the time." Thanatos snickered as he fired his energy gun at him.

Solomon Grundy threw Cyborg at Dusk and knocked him out as he, Red Nightwing engaged Catwoman and Bane.

"Thought you would have had this mess cleaned up by now?" Nightwing joked.

"Name's Cyborg not miracle worker." He grunted.

"You're a problem solver though." Red chuckled as he aimed his dessert eagles at the two villains. Nightwing quickly put in a call for Batman.

"Nightwing to Batman, you there?" Nightwing called. "We could use your help."

Batman was currently driving his Batmobile to Arkham Asylum to see if their favorite patient was still in his cell.

"After I check out Arkham." The Dark Knight informed. "Have to make sure Luthor didn't bust him out."

"He'll keep we're getting our butts handed to us up here." Nightwing grunted.

"What are you talking about I'm handling things fine up here." Dusk gloated before a loud crash was heard.

"Dusk just got thrown by Grundy." Nightwing sneered. "It's pretty bad."

"Be there soon Dick." Batman informed.

Batman made it to the Asylum and saw that one of Shadow's jet bikes was parked there as well. He must have wanted to make sure he was locked up too.

A security guard escorted Batman to Joker's cell. He was about to open it for him when Batman put a hand on his wrist stopping him from unlocking the door. The guard looked down to see a wire at the base of the door. Batman pulled out a small nitrogen canister and sprayed the wire turning it into ice before breaking it and safely walking in to see a very large bomb planted in his cell.

"How the hell did he do this?" The guard asked.

"He didn't the real trap…"

He never got to finish as he quickly stepped in front of the guard and swatted oncoming throwing stars away with his cape. Batman looked over at the assailant to see that it was Deathstroke the terminator and King Leonae who had the blades on his mechanized arms drawn.

"Is behind us." Batman finished.

"You're so clever." Slade muttered as he swung his serrated sword around.

"But not clever enough boyo." Leonae chuckled.

Slade and Leonae both attacked with their blades as Batman effortlessly blocked them. Leonae was about to attack his ribs when an iron fist collided with his face. Batman took this distraction to disarm Deathstroke and kick him back.

Batman looked over to see Leonae's attacker to be Gauntlet the demigod of volcanoes and welding.

_Gauntlet: Part 1_

"Hidey-Ho Neighborino's," Gauntlet chuckled. "These two giving you trouble bats?"

"Quiet, what are you doing here?" Batman asked.

"Shadow got held up with Doomsday so he sent me to take care of the clown." Gauntlet said. "He was gone before I got here though." He nodded as he looked over at the two assassins.

"You two are Luthor's pets now?" Batman asked.

"His moneys green." Leonae snickered as he flexed his arms out.

"And as a bonus I get to kill Batman." Deathstroke snickered.

The four engaged in battle as Gauntlet attacked Leonae. Leonae brought his claw down on Gauntlet, who blocked with his arm and pushed him back. He then pulled out his chain whip and slapped it across Leonae's face.

Leonae fell back a bit and fired a ball of dark matter at the boy and knocked him back. Gauntlet pulled out his magnum and fired a slug right towards his face, but the assassin blocked with his robotic arms and was knocked back.

Leonae let out a snarl and charged up all his dark matter as Gauntlet charged up his fire energy.

"This is getting repetitive isn't it?" Gauntlet snickered.

"Just like the old days huh boyo?" Leonae chuckled.

The two let out a loud battle cry and charged towards each other. They both raised their fist and collided with one another, but in the end Leonae was down and Gauntlet was still standing. He looked over to see that Batman had defeated Deathstroke and gave him the thumbs up.

"No bonus for Deathstroke and no money for you…boyo!" Gauntlet chuckled as he handcuffed Leonae with Thanatos's special cuffs and walked out with Batman.

"Batman to Watch Tower, report." Batman informed only to hear static. "Nightwing?"

Back with Doomsday Hawkgirl went to smash her mace into his head, but the monster grabbed her wrist before she could hit him. She tried to break away but his strength was too much for her. On a nearby building Surge fired a bolt of electricity at him and he let her go for a moment before Green Lantern locked a vive around his neck.

With a powerful throw he sent the monster towards Wonder Woman who clenched her fist together and smashed them down on his head and towards the street.

Captain Marvel finished off his opponent Adam with a bolt of lightning and stunned the sorcerer reverting him back to normal as Doomsday crashed down on him. The two went falling as Artemis fired an airbag for Adam allowing him to land safely while Doomsday crashed.

She smiled smugly at her work as Green Arrow came up behind her.

"You're good kid, I'm surprised you saved him." He chuckled.

"Just because we're Warriors doesn't mean we're killers." Artemis said. "Besides he can't talk if he's a road waffle."

Flash and Zoom quickly ran in to assist ho they could.

"What was that?" Flash asked.

"Thunder of the Gods, Flash, thunder of the gods." Arrow mused.

"What does that make us?" Flash asked as Doomsday got to his feet.

The two heroes and their semi counterparts were about to attack when Superman flew in out of nowhere and finished what he started earlier. The four just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"The poor slobs who clean up the mess." Arrow grunted.

Back at the Watch Tower Dusk was currently strangling Bane with his tonfa while Nightwing attacked Bane's stomach. The giant was about to fall until he flipped Dusk over his shoulder and swung him into Nightwing and knocked the two out.

Raven was firing her spells at Catwoman who acrobatically flipped away only to meet Red Crosshairs fist. She was sent flying to the ground but Red soon joined her as Grundy swung his massive fist into the side of his head.

Luthor finished off Thanatos with his missiles as he looked over the anarchy.

"Now, if there are no further interruptions." Luthor mused as two boom tubes opened up. Both Batman and Gauntlet walked in looking at the evil genius.

"Took me almost two minutes to break your encryption." Batman stated. "Nice work."

"Now let's see how long it will take to kick your ass." Gauntlet said while holding his fist up. Before he could fight him someone rolled in front of his feet covered in cuts.

"Phoenix!" Gauntlet shouted as he aided his young friend.

"Aw poor birdy." Gauntlet snarled when he heard that voice. It was the voice of Phoenix's clone.

"Frost!" Gauntlet snarled.

The clone let out a dark chuckle as he clenched his fist and ice spike slowly broke out through his skin.

"Long time no see." He said. "You look a little tense, maybe you should chill."

"Leave the lame ass puns to me ice cube." Gauntlet shouted.

He quickly charged at the young clone and sent his fist into his jaw. Frost staggered back and fired a few ice spikes at the demigod. Gauntlet blocked with his armored hands and fired a fire ball at him.

Frost quickly put up an ice wall and blocked the attack only to see Gauntlet running straight toward him. Frost quickly iced the floor making the demigod slip and fall on his ass. He quickly got to his feet only for Frost to send a barrage of ice punches his way. The cold hard fist knocked the wind out of Gauntlet as another one met his face.

Gauntlet fell back, his vision blurred when he saw Frost coming at him with and ice sword he just constructed. Gauntlet acted fast and pulled his chain whip out and swung it across his blade and shattering it to pieces. He swung around again and landed a hit across his head knocking him on the ground and down for the count.

"You need to lighten up." Gauntlet joked. "That's how you do a pun."

Gauntlet looked over to see that Batman kicked Bane's ass and was now looking down at him with a curious look in his eye.

"Bane, Catwoman, Grundy…" He said out loud and looked towards Luthor. "You're all alone Luthor."

"Geniuses often are." He said without a care.

"Psychopaths like you…" Batman snarled, advancing on the mech.

"You hero types are all alike." He stated. "Even less opposing up close up."

"You're testing my patience." Batman snarled as he pulled out a Batarang.

"And I'm not a hero." Gauntlet snapped aiming his magnum at Luthor.

Batman and Gauntlet unleashed a barrage of exploding Batarangs and fire bolts until Luthor finally put his suit into gear and got close enough to knock Batman to the ground with his metal fist.

Gauntlet quickly rolled out of the way and raised his fist.

"C'mon cue ball, let's see if you're as bad as you say you are." Gauntlet said in a low tone.

Gauntlet was immediately shot by Luthor's pulse beam and knocked onto the ground. He was down for a moment but seeing Luthor giant robotic foot come down towards his head, quickly got his ass into gear.

He rolled out of the way with Luthor barley missing his head and quickly got to his feet. Gauntlet sent his fist into Luthor's abdomen and then his chest but he wasn't doing enough damage. Luthour casually swatted him away and sent him to the rground as he readied his missiles again. Gauntlet pulled out his magnum only charging his power up a little more this time and fired two fire bolts at his missile launchers. He destroyed them both and quickly dived in and sent his fist into his face and knocked him down.

"You're done asshole." Gauntlet snarled as Batman walked up next to him with a device in his hand.

"Try this on, Genius." Batman chuckled while Cyborg and Thanatos picked Luthor up.

Batman attached it to Luthor's right shoulder and let out a few sparks disabling his suit.

"And that's that." Gauntlet joked.

Batman and Superman were talking about sending Doomsday into deep space while the warriors escorted the villains out of the tower when an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Catwoman asked as Red pushed her in the portal.

"It's the 'none of your damn business' alarm." Cyborg snorted.

Cyborg pulled up a map that narrowed down to metropolis and brought of Harley Quinn and Joker's profiles. This caused Luthor to laugh.

"I can see the headlines: Justice League Fails; Clown kills millions." He laughed. Everyone's eyes winded at this discovery,

"You gave him a nuke?" Batman asked in sheer horror.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Gauntlet snapped.

"Most of the League dies…and Superman's beloved city is vaporized." Luthor explained. "I console the masses by offering to rebuild it. In my image, of cour."

Nightwing heard enough and smacked his stick into his right temple.

"He was done." Nightwing said.

"This is Batman. Code Red everyone to these coordinates now!" Batman shouted in his ear piece.

"Shadow, are you getting this?" Gauntlet asked in his head set.

"Yes, get your asses down here NOW!" Shadow shouted.

Gauntlet didn't waste any time as he ran into Raven's portal and back down to earth. This was going to be bad if he failed.

Gauntlet and Batman arrived to see Joker holding a detonator and they both started to panic.

"Don't do it!" Gauntlet shouted. "If you do, eight million people die!"

"Eight million and three, including us." Joker quipped. "I'd rather it was just me and bats but you Shadow Warriors always get involved don't you?"

"Don't do it!" Batman shouted.

"What do you say, one last dance?" He said as his thumb slowly went towards the trigger.

Batman and Gauntlet rushed towards him but they weren't the only ones.

Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Surge and Mystico had the skies. Zoom and Flash had the ground. Lantern, Artemis, Arrow and Aquaman were flying together thanks to Lanterns ring. And Batgirl along with Breeze, Ronin, Apollo and Shadow sped off on their bikes. They were all so close when a few of the heroes started to glow blue.

Shadow looked over and saw Batgirl and Breeze slowly fade away as he reached his hand out towards Ally. Before he could grab her, she along with Batgirl disappeared.

When Shadow, Mystico, Flash and Hawgirl arrived everyone they were with was gone without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2: Not In Kansas Anymore

**Chapter 2: Not in Kansas**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone I corrected the end to the first chapter and included a few members. Sorry I rushed the last part there and forgot a few characters. Okay next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own injustice or DC characters just the oc's…most of them.**

Gauntlet, Batman and Joker were instantly sent into the middle of a great big city. Gauntlet quickly looked around to see that the nuke was gone and so was the park they were just in.

"What the hell's the matter with this thing?" Joker snapped. Gauntlet looked behind him to see Joker mashing the button on the detonator. He then looked over at the two and Gauntlet raised his fist. "This is somehow your fault."

Joker stomped over towards Gauntlet and sent his fist towards his face. Gauntlet caught it with very little difficulty and threw him over his shoulder. Joker let out a growl and got to his feet and pulled out a knife.

"Wait right there bats while I teach your new sidekick some manners." Joker growled.

He quickly charged at Gauntlet and swung his knife down, but Gauntlet blocked him again and smacked the knife out of his hand. He then raised his fist ready to slug the clown in the face but then he pulled a crowbar out of his pants and smacked the demigod across his face.

Gauntlet fell to the ground with an ache in his jaw but rolled out of the way before Joker could stab him with his knife again. Gauntlet got to his feet and fired a heat beam at Joker's knife and melted it and he raised his fist and sent it into Jokers face knocking him down on the ground.

"I'm no one's sidekick." Gauntlet grunted.

Joker quickly got to his feet again and charged at the young boy but this time Batman interfered by bringing his knee to Jokers stomach and his elbow to his head. Joker was once again on the ground as Batman restrained him. Gauntlet heard sirens wailing in the distance and started to get nervous.

"Hey, um maybe we should just go." Gauntlet said. "I don't think these guys are gonna be too happy to see us."

Sure enough the three were surrounded by armored cars and jeeps with multiple SWAT teams from hell pouring out of them. These guys didn't look like typical cops they each looked like they actually looked like a private army.

"Sam, take these." Batman said handing him what looked like ear plugs.

He nodded and put them in his ears as the cops surrounded them weapons drawn. Even their guns looked like they were ready for war they were bigger than the guys holding them.

"We said hands up freaks!" One of the cops yelled. "Do it or your dead."

Gauntlet was ready to grab his gun when Batman raised his wrist and a small switch popped out of his sleeve. He pushed the button and everyone around them started to clench their heads as an ear shattering sound echoed around them. Batman threw down some smoke bombs and the two quickly made their escape leaving Joker behind.

Night soon surrounded them as Batman and Gauntlet looked down at the streets. The cops were arguing about how they lost the clown but they just called him an imposter and shrugged it off. They were more made about losing Gauntlet and Batman and also mentioned how the 'Big Boss' wasn't going to like this.

"We're in a nightmare." Batman muttered.

"Yeah." Gauntlet sighed. "And we aren't waking up anytime soon. But why are they after us, it almost sounds like they wanted us dead before getting here?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to work together to figure a way out of this." Batman suggested and Gauntlet held his hands up.

"No arguments here, I don't wanna spend a second in this hell alone." He chuckled.

_Part 2: Surge _

The few Warriors and few Justice Leaguers stood on top of a rooftop overlooking a more grim version of Gotham.

This new team consisted of Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Green Lantern while the warriors had Ronin, Surge, Apollo, Breeze, Batgirl and Zoom

"What the hell is going on?" Zoom shouted. "This place looks even shittier than before."

"Zack, calm down and shut up." Surge said casually. "What do you guys think?" He looked over at the Justice League who was also having some idea to what was going on.

"Another Earth?" Arrow thought out loud.

"We may have jumped to a different dimension." Wonder Woman thought. "Or, events in our own time line have changed and we're in a new alternate present."

"I'll go with that one." Ronin stated looking down at the streets with his arms crossed. "This place is giving off bad vibes."

"It's Gotham Max, this place always give off bad vibes." Apollo stated.

"Yes, but vibes we're used to." Ronin corrected. "The air, the temperature even the presence is making my teeth itch." Aquaman quickly stepped in and threw in his two cents.

"Whatever it is, we need to determine soon." He said with urgency. "If Joker set off that bomb we have to head back."

"The Watchtower should have picked up any anomalies, right?" Green Lantern suggested.

"The Watchtower might not exist." Wonder Woman said. "I can't make contact."

"I'm not getting anything from the mansion." Breeze said as she pressed her earpiece.

"And the Batcave is a no go." Batgirl groaned. "Same goes for Robin and Nightwing."

"Well we need to find out if the Tower is alright." Green Lantern said. "Once my ring is charged I can get us there."

"What about our H.Q?" Zoom asked getting in his face. "Are you just going to forget about our home now?"

"Zoom, relax." Breeze said holding the young boy. "I know you're scared but we need to stick together. If we can get to the Watchtower we can check on our home from there."

Zoom let out a few shaky breathes and nodded. Breeze smiled down at him as she looked at the League.

"Okay, now if the Watchtower doesn't exist what's our next move?" Breeze asked. Aquaman looked over at her as an idea struck his mind.

"The Atlantis Archives." He suggested. "If this is an alternate timeline, we might find a record of the triggering even there."

"Assuming there's an Atlantis." Green Arrow muttered as he stood to his feet.

"It's worth investigating." Wonder Woman stated. "Let's you and I check things out here."

"Zoom's still shaken up so I guess Apollo and I will stay with you two." Breeze said while leading the young boy away.

"I'm a pretty good swimmer and I have a breather on me so I'll search with Aquaman." Ronin said, walking over to the king of Atlantis. Green Lantern held his ring up to his lips.

"Ring. Where's the nearest power battery?" He asked.

"The Ferris Aircraft Facility in Coast City." The feminine voice said.

"Well at least that hasn't changed." Lantern said optimistically. "Stay low. I'll be back a-sap."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Surge said as he pulled out a small piece of metal. He gave it a jolt and it turned into a round disk. He hoped on and levitated in the air. "There's no telling what's waiting for us there. Better to travel in packs."

"Okay, let's go." Lantern said as the two flew off.

The trip was simple as they were now wandering through the halls. Surge had his handgun drawn just in case while Lantern talked to his ring.

"Where did you say the battery was?" Lantern asked.

"I didn't why are you asking me?" Surge asked. Lantern held his ring out clearly with a annoyed look on his face. Surge just looked away embarrassed as his ring explained the battery's location.

"Carol Ferris's office. Left at the next hallway, third door on the right." The ring explained.

"It's the fourth door." Lantern corrected.

"Even the guardians of the universe can't get their GPS to work." Surge joked. The two then stopped when they heard the sounds of people screaming.

The two cautiously walked over to the corner of the door and listened in on what was going on.

"Pretty tough, aren't you?" A familiar voice taunted.

"I'm not afraid of you children." Another voice grunted.

"Yes you are I can feel it." A self-absorbed person stated.

"Why don't you just kill us already we already told you to fuck off!" A young man shouted.

"Cause we need other answered from you stupid." An arrogant voice snapped.

"Tie him right side up, let's see how many lashes it will take before he sings."

"Raven? Cyborg?" Lantern muttered.

"The other two are Dusk and Star." Surge said. "What the hell is going on?"

Inside the two villains were being tortured by Raven's magic. Raven was dressed in a black one-piece with a hooded cloak outlined with black raven feathers around her collar. But her most unusual feature was that her skin went from being pale to red. Cyborg's armor had more plating and even his left robot eye was designed to look angry.

Dusk no longer wore his mask, but had his sunglasses on. He now wore a black shirt with tactical straps and cargo pants with combat boots. His tonfas were now blades that hung at his belt.

Star wasn't wearing her red miniskirt and top. She was actually wearing the same outfit as Breeze only hers was dark red she was now a splitting image of Ally. They all stood over Slade and Frost as Raven tortured them with her magic.

"This is your final chance to accept the High Councilor's amnesty, Deathstroke." Raven threatened.

"Be reasonable Frost, you know what we're capable of." Dusk grinned, holding his hands behind his back. Deathstroke just let out a tired chuckle.

"Get "re-educated" in your boot camp…become puppets…like you?" Deathstroke chuckled.

"I was a tool once before Jason." Frost grunted. "You aren't loyal to your boss, you four are just cowards who are afraid of death!"

Raven burned the two with her magic and tortured them even more as Cyborg leaned over the two.

"The boss is being generous I wouldn't be." Cyborg warned.

"Hell, our boss wanted to just kill you two, but the big guy stopped him before he could end your meaningless lives." Star giggled maliciously.

"Most of the Titans died in Metropolis five years ago." Cyborg explained.

"We didn't do that, we were bounty hunters." Frost grunted.

Star grabbed him by his throat, unknown to her that Surge and Lantern were right behind them.

"My sister and niece are dead because you lawless bastards!" Star shouted. "I don't care if you were the cause or not. You were the problem and now we're going to erase that problem."

Frost spat in her face which turned into a small bead of ice and hit her in the eye. She let out a grunt as she raised her knife ready to kill him. She brought it down towards his chest, but was blocked off by a light green force field. Her and Dusk looked over to see the same shield surrounding Deathstroke as they heard a pair of footsteps approach them from behind. To their surprise it was Surge and Lantern.

"This how things work here?" Lantern asked in anger. Surge was more upset then angry.

"Even we have limits in torturing guys." Surge grunted as the two stepped forward. Cyborg gave them both a disgruntled look.

"You're blue and green again?" He asked sarcastically. Raven looked at them more cautious.

"Something not right." Raven stated. "They are Hal Jordan and Mark Kyle. Yet…"

"Stand down." Lantern demanded. "You're done here."

"Definitely not ours." Cyborg grunted.

"Especially since they helped us get these two." Dusk said as he sauntered over to them. "So, who are you guys, clones, from the past from another world?"

"Jayden did warn us Batman would try something." Star snapped as she readied her staff.

"Guys, stand down." Surge growled as his fist conducted blue electricity. "You know I can take you." The two merely chuckled as Raven stepped in.

"You feel his pain?" Raven asked, her hands emitting a purple hue. "Not yet."

She fired her magic at both heroes bringing them to their knees as they struggled against her magic. The four supposed villains soon stood over the two as they struggled.

"After we're finished with Deathstroke and Frost how 'bout the six of us go talk to the high councilor." Cyborg stated sarcastically.

Lantern then charged his ring up and disabled the spell Raven casted on them and freed them. Surge quickly tackled Cyborg to the ground and sent a few volts into the mechs body. Cyborg let out a grunt and gripped the Meta human by his waist and lifted him over his head before throwing him aside. Surge quickly got to his feet and clenched his fist, spark flaring out of his body wildly now.

"Or how 'bout I just beat some information out of you." Surge grinned.

He quickly charged at Cyborg and sent his electric fist into his human side of his face. Cyborg staggered back before dodging his next attack and swung his metal fist into the side of Surge's head. His electric energy absorbed most of the damage, but the impact sent him flying into the ground.

Cyborg quickly aimed his arm cannon at Surge and fired it, hitting him in the center of his chest. Surge fell back again as Cyborg stood above him with a snarky grin.

"Had enough?" Cyborg said in an arrogant tone.

"Not even close." Surge grunted.

Surge then lit up and fired multiple bolts of electricity at Cyborg. He struck him a few times before diving in and sending his boot to his face. Cyborg staggered back and glared death at the ex-soldier.

"Out of juice?" Surge quipped.

"Screw prisoners." Cyborg grunted.

The two charged at each other with all their strength and speed, Cyborg was strong but he wasn't fast. Surge dodged his attack and sent a strong surge of electricity through his punch and into Cyborgs face. There was a brief flash of light before Cyborg fell back onto the ground unconscious.

"To quote your better half, Boo-yah." Surge chuckled as he turned to see Lantern standing over an unconscious Raven.

"Two down." Lantern huffed. He then turned towards the two young villains who just stood by Deathstroke and Frost unimpressed.

"Two to go." Surge said in a low voice.

Dusk pulled out his bladed tonfas as Star readied her staff. The two circled around the two heroes like tigers before devouring their prey.

"What happened to you two?" Surge asked. "Who's this councilor and what happened to Gotham?"

"Surrender and we'll tell you." Dusk said as a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"You couldn't take me back home, Jason." Surge snapped.

"Yeah well…" Dusk whispered as his face along with Star's glowed amber. "You're not back home."

Dusk dashed towards Surge with his tonfas ready and sliced away at his chest. Surge quickly stepped back barely avoiding the tips of the blades.

He eventually ran out of room and acting fast caught the young warrior's wrist stopping his attack. Surge delivered a headbutt to the center of his face knocking him back a bit. Dusk merely wiped his nose and grinned as his face lit up again.

He threw his tonfas at Surge, who used his electricity to manipulate a shield and deflect them. Dusk quickly broke through his shield using his Adonis strength and rammed him in his stomach with his shoulder.

Surge was sent back and received a roundhouse kick knocking him down on the ground. His vision was blurred temporarily before he was lifted up by his throat and was now being chocked.

"Guess you'd wish you were in Kansas right now huh Dorothy?" Dusk joked as his grip tightened.

Surge felt the light leave his eyes before gripping Dusk's wrist and sending a powerful electric charge through his body. Dusk let out a painful scream before loosen his grip, that's when Surge powered down and watched as his body fell to the ground.

"I'll be heading back when I'm done here." Surge grunted.

Surge looked over to see Lantern deliver a punch to Stars face knocking her out as well. The two then made their way over to Deathstroke and Frost and released them from their hold.

"They should have just killed us when they had the chance." Frost grunted.

"What are you two?" Frost asked as Surge helped him up.

"We're not with them we don't even know what's happening." Surge explained.

"Whoever you are…" Deathstroke groaned as he leaned up off the table. "They know you now…They catch you…You have the stones to refuse their amnesty?"

"Who are they working for?" Lantern asked. Deathstroke responded with a scoff.

"Who's the only one who could keep Meta's like them in line?" He asked rhetorically.

"They mentioned Jayden, is he the one in charge?" Surge asked. This time Frost let out a laugh.

"He only thinks he's in charge." He chuckled. "He gave Shadow Gotham just to shut him up."

"Hal, Surge, are you there?" Wonder Woman asked through Lantern's ring.

"You better get back here fast." She said with urgency. "Sinestro and Leonae are here."

"Sinsetro and Leonae?" Lantern asked.

"They're attacking citizens who are…" The line went dead and Lantern's face broke out in a scowl.

"We're on our way." Lantern reassured. "I need to recharge my ring, then the four of us are gonna take a little trip-" He went silent when he saw Surge lying unconscious on the ground and Deathstroke and Frost gone. "Walked into that one."

He quickly woke Surge up who jumped to his feet and looked around before slamming his foot on the ground.

"Dammit, they snuck me from behind." Surge grunted.

"Forget them for now." Lantern reassured. "Leonae and Sinestro are attacking Gotham."

"What, damn." Surge grunted again. "Alright, let's go."

'_This is only going to get worse I can feel it.'_ Surge thought as he and Lantern flew back to Gotham.


	3. Chapter 3: War Preparations

**Chapter 3: War Pre****parations**

**Authors Note: Another chapter up for my viewers. I hope you all enjoy and I thank you for your reviews. Also since I'm featuring my first character vs same character battle this is how speech will be written between the two.**

Good guy says hi.

**Bad guy says hi.**

**Kay got it good read please thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice just m****y oc's.**

* * *

Green Lantern and Surge flew back to Gotham at breakneck speed. They wanted to save their friends from Leonae and Sinestro. The two made it back to Gotham and split up. Lantern went back to the rendezvous point while Surge went to the Penthouse. He had gotten a call saying that they were hoping to look up any databases on what had happened, but were jumped by Leonae.

When he got there the Warriors were under attack by some joker thugs. Zoom flashed back and forth while getting shot at by thugs. Apollo was using her wrist mounted guns to take most of them down. While they were keeping the guards busy Breeze and Batgirl was dealing with Leonae.

This one looked like a bum compared to what his other self-looked like. His circlet was now rusted and he wore an army jacket with no sleeves to show off his robot arms he wore a white shirt underneath and torn cargo pants and a sling of anti-gravity grenades slung around his chest.

Batgirl threw some batarangs at Leonae, but he swiped them away with his cybernetic arm. Batgirl then leaped towards him and attempts to kick him in the head, but the mad man blocked her attack and threw her across the room.

Breeze swung her staff down, but Leonae whipped his claws out and blocked her attack. He swiped her staff away and grabbed her by her throat. He lifted her off her feet and stared at her while Breeze struggled to breath. Leonae's purple eyes scanned her up and down as her feet dangled in the air.

"Hmm, I thought you died dove?" Leonae pondered. "Hell your boyfriend still keeps crying like a woman every time your name comes up."

Breeze was confused but couldn't focus due to lack of oxygen. Right when she was about to pass out Leonae was struck from behind with a bolt of electricity. Breeze felt Leonae's grip loosen and planted both feet on his chest and kicked him away from her. Leonae let out a snarl and glared at the assailant behind him to see Surge.

"Well, not that we were friends to begin with I didn't think you would betray your sister." Leonae smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Leonae, but I would never betray my sister." He said as his fist erupted with electricity. "Especially when a madman tries to strangle her."

"How noble." Leonae snickered as his left claws extended. "Nobility is sorely overrated."

Surge quickly charged at Leonae and sent his glowing fist towards his face. Leonae countered this attack by throwing one of his grenades and levitating the ex-soldier in the air before slamming him into the ground. Surge let out a groan before quickly rolling to his feet and shooting a bolt of electricity at Leonae who blocked with his claws.

Surge quickly called off his attack and swiped Leonae's legs out from under him. Leonae fell on his back and blasted a dark matter ball at him knocking him back. Leonae raised his claw and brought it down, but Surge blocked with a shield he constructed and sent a few hundred volts into Leonae's body.

Surge punched Leonae across the face and then shot two bolts into his body stunning him long enough for Surge to charge up enough energy to send a finishing blow to Leonae. The false king went down and Surge stood over him grinning.

"All Hail The King." Surge bowed sarcastically and went to help Breeze up. "Are you okay?"

Breeze let out a few coughs before answering, but just paused. Her eyes narrowed down at something standing behind Surge.

"Mark?" She asked confused.

Surge looked over his shoulder and now he had the same look as Breeze. Approaching them was Surge only this one looked different from the one that was with Breeze. This one was cladded in full black body armor and now his skin was gray and his fist emitted a red surge of electricity instead of blue.

"I see you ignored Ally's weekly tanning sessions." Surge joked.

"Well if she wasn't busy being dead she could remind me." **Surge **said. "But now that she's here, why don't I take her off your hands for you?"

"That's not happening." Surge snapped, raising his fist. Other **Surge** laughed his ass off. "Why are you evil, what happened to you?"

"Well, after Ally died and Joker destroyed Metropolis, Jayden went a little…Bat shit crazy." **Surge **snickered. "When Superman took over Jayden and most of the Shadow Warriors followed his lead and those who didn't either joined the insurgency or Jayden put down himself."

Breeze's eyes widened in horror.

"I don't believe you!" She shouted. "Jayden wouldn't do that!"

"Not when you were around." **Surge **said in a low voice. "When you died and when Shauna died he died, hell we all did, Selina included."

"Selina, what happened to her?" Surge snapped.

"She joined the winning side as did I." **Surge **stated defensively.

"Because you were scared of losing her or scared this Superman would use her against you!" Surge shouted.

"What do you know you failed to save Ally and you failed Selina. You are unworthy of being called her brother!" He shouted. His voice sounded hurt from the accusation that he was afraid.

The two both charged up their attacks and fired at one another. Blue and red electricity met in the middle creating a bright light in the room. The two Meta humans fought for control but the power was starting to overwhelm them and they both pulled back shaking their hands from the pain.

"Let's say we put Johnson's training to good use huh?" Surge asked cracking his knuckles.

His other self-chuckled darkly as he raised his fist.

"Lets."

The two charged at each other and attacked using mixed martial arts. Normally Surge would have gotten the upper hand, but he was fighting himself. The two knew each other's moves and how to counter them.

Surge sent a right hook to his evil counterparts face, but he ducked out of the way and grabbed his wrist, flipping him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Surge let out a groan before opening his hand and firing a blue bolt into **Surge's **face. He let out an ear shattering scream and was soon knocked down after receiving a kick to his chest by Surge.

Surge charged up a concentrated beam of electricity for penetration, but **Surge **created a red electric shield and bounced it back at Surge. The blue bolt struck him in the arm and he fell back clenching his arm in a futile effort to relieve the pain. **Surge **clenched his fist, a few red sparks cackled from his hand.

"How disappointing." **Surge **chuckled. He formed a red electric blade over his right fist.

Surge quickly swiped his evil counterpart's legs and sent him to the ground before sending his fist to his face and knocked him out cold. Surge got to his feet and looked down at his other half.

"Very disappointing." He grunted.

"I'll say, you're as white as a freaking ghost." Zoom joked. Breeze and Batgirl walked up and looked down at the assailant.

"What did he mean by all that?" Breeze asked. "Did Jayden and the rest of the Warriors have something to do with all this?"

Just then an attack chopper appeared out of nowhere and shined its light at them. It shouted warnings at them as Breeze started to panic.

"Everyone out now!" Breeze shouted.

Surge, Apollo and Zoom quickly ran out one window while Batgirl and Breeze ran out the other. They each landed on the ground safely as the three quickly tried to get away.

"Dammit, we lost them!" Zoom shouted.

"Now what do we do?" Apollo asked.

"Well if we had our team we would regroup and come up with a plan, but you heard what I said." Surge stammered. "All of the Warriors are either dead or evil."

"Not all of them."

The three readied themselves and looked behind them to see someone they never would have expected.

"Gauntlet?" Surge gasped.

(!)

Meanwhile back home when things started to calm down the Warriors and the League started to work together at the Watchtower to find out what had happened to their teams. Flash, Thanatos and Cyborg were working on the computer as Superman and Shadow walked over to them.

"Anything yet?" Superman asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"The energy signature from the park doesn't match anything in the database." Cyborg stated. Flash threw out an idea.

"Why don't I just vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them?" He asked.

"We don't know if they went anywhere dangerous that could endanger us." Thanatos stated. "Or if they went anywhere at all. Hell they could be in purgatory a zero space of nothingness."

"He's right it's too risky." Cyborg agreed as he continued typing. Flash only looked guilty.

"Too bad I wasn't fast enough to catch them in the first place." Flash muttered grimly.

"We'll find them." Superman reassured. "We have to."

"Hey they have Batman and Breeze along with a few of my best men. They'll be fine." Shadow confirmed. "I hope."

(!)

_Ronin Part 3_

The swim to Atlantis was hard for Ronin even with his diving gear. He didn't know where or what his other half was but he was glad he kept his near the docks. He and Aquaman were now standing in the Atlantis halls where they would hopefully get some information as one of the locals approached the two.

"A pleasure most rare, your highness." The historian greeted with a bow. "I see you brought one of the Shadow's with you as well."

"Yes, we information on the surface world governance." Aquaman stated. "History and current structure." This seemed to please the historian.

"Ah. For the treaty negotiations with the High Councilor?" He asked. Aquaman was confused for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. The treaty discussion." He agreed timidly. The historian shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm afraid our resources are limited." He sighed as the three walked down the hall. "Superman has been less than willing to reveal his regime's inner workings."

"Tell me what you know." Aquaman ordered. "Recount the events of his ascension." The historian was looking at him suspicious before Ronin stepped in.

"Shadow and Superman are trying to work out a unity." Ronin said. "We want to go over past events and reassure the negotiations go over smoothly and without creating any new problems."

"I am humbled, sir." He said with a bow.

"Five years ago the criminal Joker deceived Superman into killing his wife and unborn son, and destroying Metropolis along with Shadow's wife and daughter." He explained which sent chills down both of their spines. They had just been where they were no less than a few hours ago. Would that had happened to them? "Consumed by grief Superman and Shadow killed the Joker."

"Yes, we all remember where we were that day." Aquaman said playing along for as long as he could.

"Afterwards he and Shadow joined forces. Shadow hunted down and killed Ra's Al Ghul and took over the League of Shadow's and killed anyone who tried to stop him, even his own allies. Shadow and Superman now Judge, Jury and executioner, they and other like-minded metahumans quickly reined in the criminal element."

"Which made them quite popular." Aquaman stated sarcastically.

"And very feared." Ronin chipped in.

"The surface world was desperate for strong leadership." The historian continued. "Superman and Shadow both consolidated their powers. They created the One Earth Government. Democratic were swept away. Though Shadow is more of Superman's enforcer rather than his partner."

"So Shadow only thinks he's in charge." Ronin stated.

The conversation was cut short when one of Aquaman's guards stepped in.

"Sire. The High councilor's envoys await you in the throne room." He stated.

When the two approached the throne room which consisted of a golden throne and a large view of the ocean life, they were greeted by the Flash and Shazam. The two heroes eyed their comrades suspiciously as they had a different look about them.

The Flash's suit didn't have his glowing kinetic energy bars outlining his suit and his armor was more armor plated than his old suit. Shazam looked more like an evil wizard from an rpg game. He wore a black hooded cloak with the hood up and his golden lightning bolt was now his only color. As they approached them Aquaman decided to be a gracious host and welcome them.

"Flash…Shazam…Welcome." He greeted as the two bowed. When they looked up they both looked at Ronin confused.

"Ronin, why did Shadow send you ahead of us?" Flash asked. Ronin quickly had an explanation prepared.

"Shadow wanted our unity to be peaceful and smoothly." Ronin explained. "He also didn't want to be left out of the negotiations." Ronin held his breath for a minute before the two nodded and grinned smugly.

"That sounds like him." Flash chuckled as he held out the documents. "The final draft. Superman is glad you agreed to his terms." Aqauman held out his hand.

"May I?" He asked. Aquaman took the documents and looked them over. Ronin remained standing as Shazam looked him up and down. Ronin could feel the anxiety in his stomach. He didn't know the real story between Superman and Shadow, but if he was the same Jayden from where Ronin was from, then he was no one's boy. He was his own man.

"This is complete subjugation!" Aquaman shouted enraged. "Superman will rule Atlantis!"

"It's what you agreed to." Flash stated shocked at the king's reaction. "It's what we expect."

"You expect him to bow before your madman of a leader?" Ronin said as he gripped his scalers.

"Are you talking about Superman or Shadow?" Shazam grinned. "Either way we will have Atlantis."

"You threaten me. Tread carefully." Aquaman warned.

"We have our orders." Flash stated casually.

Flash ran towards Aquaman who dived out of the way and caused Shazam to strike Flash with a bolt of electricity. Flash fell down as Aquaman landed next to Shazam and summoned a water trident. He threw it at the lightning wizard, but he easily swatted it away with his hand, but was unprepared for the haymaker Aquaman landed across his face.

Flash quickly got to his feet and whipped past Aquaman and smacked him across his face. Ronin's keen senses allowed him to track his movements and strike him down. He dived over and close lined the fastest man alive. Flash landed on the ground hard on the ground and Ronin readied his fist.

Flash quickly got to his feet and sent a few rapid punches to his face, but Ronin blocked his fist and threw him over his shoulder before being struck down by Shazam.

"You and your master have always been a nuisance to our cause." Shazam sneered while charging his magic. Ronin shook his head in disappointment and drew his small blades.

"I'm a ronin…I have no master."

* * *

**(Okay have to stop too long to write a fight scene and no good places to stop later on. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review.)**


	4. Chapter 4: New Team

**Chapter 4: A New Team**

**Authors Note: Another Chapter for you Injustice loving nuts I hope you enjoy and I appreciate all the support. Speaking of support Tonycakes just pointed out that three days ago marks my one year anniversary for Shadow Warriors and I like to thank you all for your support because you are what kept the story going with your characters and ideas. Here's hoping one day I can get the Shadow Warriors in the DC universe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own injustice just a few characters of my own.**

* * *

Ronin dodged an oncoming thunder bolt and quickly threw a ninja star at Shazam who swiped them away as if they were flies. Ronin charged at him with his scalers held high and swiped it across Shazam's face and grazed his cheek.

Shazam grunted in both annoyance and pain as he charged up some of his magic and fired at Ronin again. He was struck this time and fell back on the ground. Ronin twitched for a moment as Shazam leaped up in the air and raised his fist above his head. As quick as he could Ronin rolled out of the way and Shazam slammed his fist into the ground.

Ronin dashed towards him and delivered a series of quick jabs to his face before slamming his boot on the side of his face. Shazam fell back but shrugged off the attack and sent his fist towards Ronin's head.

Unfortunately the assassin dodged the attack and pulled out one of his nonlethal poisoned darts and stuck it in his neck. Shazam pushed him off and pulled out the dart before falling down on the ground unconscious.

"You should have relied on your own capabilities instead of relying on the gods." Ronin scoffed.

Ronin looked over at Aquaman who had just defeated Flash. Ronin and Aquaman regrouped in the center of the chamber.

"I think we can assume that we've been transported to a parallel dimension." Ronin stated. "Shadow and Superman turning into evil dictators doesn't seem like something they would do in our world."

"Agreed, maybe we should-"

He was cut off when Ronin tackled out of the way of an oncoming brute. Ronin looked up to see a giant mech that was cladded in black cybernetic armor with a red finish. His helmet was designed to look like a demonic skeleton with two horns coming out of his head.

"Bruticus?" Ronin snapped.

"No, Thanatos." The mech stated. "Shadow has ordered me to oversee that the deal goes over without any problems."

"Well I'm sorry to spoil your hostile takeover," Aquaman grunted as he conjured up another trident. "But even you won't be enough to stop us."

"That's why they brought me."

The two looked behind themselves to see Apollo only instead of wearing her mech suit she wore an armor plated top that exposed her stomach and spandex bottoms that had the same tech all dark purple.

"Apollo." Ronin stated. "Definitely another universe."

"You two are meddling in affairs you don't understand." Thanatos warned as he readied his great sword.

"And will not be returning home alive." Apollo snickered as she raised her fist that was spiked on the knuckles.

"We don't know why you turned." Ronin grunted, pulling out his scalers. "But you will not cause any more harm."

Ronon dashed towards Apollo and swiped his scaler across her face, but she countered his attack by grabbing his wrist and throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Ronin quickly broke away from her hold and swiped her legs from below and knocked her on the ground.

Ronin raised his scaler and brought it down missing Apollo's head when she rolled out of the way. Apollo drew her uzi and fired at Ronin. Ronin evaded the barrage of bullets by deflecting them with his blades. He aimed his wrist gun at Apollo and fired a few stun darts at her.

She then rolled out of the way and pulled out her high tech sawed off shotgun and fired it at Ronin hitting him in the chest. He was protected by his body armor but the impact knocked him down on the ground.

She chuckled darkly assuming he was dead and strutted over towards him. She loaded her shotgun again and aimed it at his head for good measure, but Ronin swung his legs across knocking her gun out of her hands and jumped up from the ground delivering an uppercut to her chin. Apollo let out a winded groan before falling on her back unconscious.

"You're a doctor, deal with it." Ronin grunted.

Aquaman was deflecting Thanatos's sword with his trident but was soon backed against a wall and was blocking his blade with the shaft of his trident. Aquaman tried to break his hold but his knees were starting to buckle against Thanatos's strength.

Ronin quickly stepped in and attached a disruptor to Thanatos's back the device sent a surge through his body deactivating his suit. Aquaman pushed his trident against his blade before kicking him across the throne room.

Ronin watched as his friend scrapped across the royal floor and let out a small laugh.

"I don't know why people say you're useless you kicked so many asses less than ten minutes." Ronin complimented.

"That's because they hardly see me fight." Aquaman retorted.

Just as they were about to leave the chamber started to fill up with Atlantis soldiers and their leader **Aquaman** and standing next to him was **Ronin.** ** Aquaman's **outfit was the same except he wore blue armor with shoulder spikes and not his royal gold armor. His hair was combed over on the right side of his head and had a goatee. **Ronin** wore an all-black cybernetic suit with a red kanji symbol for death on his chest.

"Definitely a case closed on the parallel dimension." Aquaman stated.

They were soon surrounded by the Atlantis guards and League of Shadow ninjas and readied for their attack.

"Who do you work for, usurper?" **Aquaman barked.** "Manta? Ocean Master?"

"I am the king of Atlantis!" Aquaman shouted back. "I answer to no one."

"Unlike you." Ronin stated as he looked his evil counterpart up and down.

"Mind your tongue!" **Aquaman **warned**.**

"Before I cut it out." **Ronin **snickered, twirling his custom made knife. The handle was black and the blade was curved with a silver finish.

"You would give away your kingdom like a pair of worn boots? To a surface dweller?" The good one asked in disbelief.

"The treaty requires Superman and Shadow to maintain Earth's oceans. And recognize our autonomy." The evil one defended bitterly.

"You put your army at his beck and call."

"And sold out your beliefs for a madmans goal." Ronin said to his counterpart.

"It a necessary compromise." **Aquaman **said remaining true to his decision.

"And our goal is for peace." **Ronin **explained. "Why would you work so hard to destroy our truce?"

"A truce doesn't involve armies and slaughter." Ronin snapped. "And you're just as much a coward as Aquaman. You'd sell out your beliefs and morals to save your own life."

"We've heard enough." **Ronin **turned to his female ninjas. "Kill them."

The ninjas and guards slowly moved in before attacking. Ronin rolled out of the way of an oncoming blade and delivered an uppercut to the nearest ninja he rolled next to. Another one tried to stab her sword at his head, but he ducked out of the way and swiped his scaler at the base of the blade breaking it in two before landing a kick in her stomach.

Two more attacked him from behind and brought their swords down on him. He was quick enough to block both blades with his scalers but was struggling against their strength. Roinin quickly pushed them back and aimed his wrist guns at them and fired his knock out darts at them. The two fell to the floor as **Ronin **appeared behind them with both knives drawn.

The two engaged in battle creating sparks with each slash. **Ronin **delivered a spin kick to the side of Ronin's head and laughed when he skidded across the floor.

"You really are weak." His evil counterpart snickered. "No wonder you failed to save our grandfather." Ronin let out a dark chuckle of his own.

"I failed to save grandpa." Ronin snickered. "But you're the one who truly failed him."

Ronin charged at his counterpart and delivered a series of slashes with his scalers. **Ronin **blocked a few of his attacks but was cut across his arm. He let out a snarl before head-butting his good half and cutting him across his chest.

Ronin grunted in pain and threw a few throwing stars at him. **Ronin **swiped the small projectiles away with his knife and fired his poisoned darts at Ronin. He ducked underneath the small darts and threw both of his scalers at him striking him in his chest. His armor absorbed most of the damage but that didn't stop Ronin from landing a barrage of punches to **Ronin's **chest and a final heavy blow to his head knocking him out cold.

"You disgrace everything our family stood for." Ronin snarled.

Ronin walked over to help Aquaman apprehend his other half when more Atlantis guards showed up armed for battle.

"Kill them!" **Aquaman** ordered.

Aquaman charged at them head on and deflected one guards spear before landing his fist to the side of his face knocking him on the ground. But Ronin noticed that the guard's body was as stiff as a board when he fell as if he were frozen in place. In fact they were all frozen solid. Ronin pressed his fingers to one's pulse only to feel nothing.

"What now?" Aquaman asked.

"It's some kind of magic." Ronin stated as a portal opened up to reveal Ares and Seth Gallagher who wore a black leather trench coat and pants with a black fedora.

"They do tend to fight first, don't they…" Ares said, his voice alone sending chills down his spine. "Though I may have stoked the fires a bit."

"Ares and Gallagher." Aquaman grunted. "Why are you here?"

"Let's just say things have been rather dull since Superman's regime." Seth stated playfully. "Since his and Jayden's dictatorship there haven't been any deaths to claim or souls to eat."

"And now there is conflict in the air, we are doing what we can to fuel it." Ares explained.

"You did more than that. You brought us here." Aquaman accused.

"No, but if the Justice League and Shadow Warriors are here we can assume who did." Seth said as he licked the blades of his sickles.

"Tell us who brought us here Gallagher!" Ronin demanded brandishing his scalers.

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" He chuckled twirling his sickles around in a childish manner that only enraged Ronin.

"I'll make you eat your words!"

Ronin dashed over and swiped his scaler at Seth, but he blocked with his blade and took a swing at his head missing his face by inches.

Ronin swung low and gashed his leg and was surprised that it didn't heal. Seth grunted in pain and brought his blade down, but Ronin was too fast and rolled out of the way. He quickly got to his feet and delivered a series of cuts across his chest and landed a kick to his head and knocked him on his back.

"You're not looking so good Seth." Ronin stated as he walked over to him. Seth coughed out some blood and staggered to his feet.

"Ares and I are fueled by conflict and death." Seth chuckled bitterly. "And since Superman's reign there has barely been a drop of blood spilled."

"Then if you two didn't bring us here who did?" Ronin asked.

"The insurgence." Seth explained. "The few remaining who want Superman and Shadow stopped."

"The Shadow Warriors?" Ronin asked. "How many?"

"Not many. When Superman and Shadow took hold of the reigns they inducted the rest to their cause. And those who didn't see eye to eye with them either ran away quick enough to avoid death or fought Shadow and died instantly. That's his job. Judge, Jury and executioner."

Ronin looked down at the ground with a grim look on his face. He could never think Shadow would do such a thing. He needed to inform his team right away. He walked next to Aquaman and in an instant the two were in a room that had both the Justice League and Shadow Warriors together.

"How did you get here?" Surge asked.

"Ares." Ronin stated bluntly before Aquaman corrected him.

"Not our Ares."

"We know. Meet Not-Our-Batman." Green Arrow joked.

"And not our Gauntlet."

The two walked in with Batman looking the same while Gauntlet looked completely different. He wore a red leather jacket with a hoodie underneath.

"Hey guys, long time no see." He greeted with an off handed salute as Zoom and Arrow swallowed a pill.

"What's that?" Ronin asked.

"A durability enhancer." Gauntlet explained. "It's what Superman's flunkies use to avoid a bullet to their brain."

"it's more complicated than that." A new voice chuckled. Everyone turned to see a small group of familiar shadow warriors. Artemis, Phoenix, Frost, Whisper, Hitgirl and Mystico all walked in dressed differently than they did back home.

"It's kryptonian nanotech." Reaper explained. "It enhances the tensile strength of the bones and tissue by several thousand percent."

"I think that's enough for now." Arrow chuckled. "They can explain this to you later. In short Supes gives it to his flunkies."

"Yes, we've met a couple of our evil twins." Aquaman stated.

"They're not evil." Batman explained. "They mostly obey Superman out of fear or like Jayden and a few warriors they believe he's right and lost perspective."

"So you guys are the only ones left?" Ronin asked.

"No, there are more." Lex Luthor said as he walked in.

This shocked a few of the warriors.

"How the hell is this guy alive?" Surge grunted. "Figured you would be the first of Supes hit list."

"He's with us." Gauntlet defended.

"Unlike your Luthor I never indulged in law-breaking." He explained as he took his seat. "Superman doesn't suspect that his best friend is funding the insurgency."

"Well now that the gang is all here can we get the get to the point as to why we are here?" Apollo asked. "Why did you choose us?"

"The Shadow Warriors on your side are true to our goal and aren't as vicious as the ones here." Whisper chipped in. "We wanted to get the lost members of our team here. Plus a few extra hands are always welcomed."

"How do you know so much about us?" Zoom asked.

"We've been monitoring your world for a while. The four of them specifically," Whisper pointed at the Leaguers. Due to their DNA being able to help Batman."

"How?" Arrow asked.

"I have a weapon that can take down Superman." Batman explained. "A kryptonite based weapon…" Lantern was shocked and spoke out.

"Hold on…A Kryptonite weapon?!" He snapped. "You kill him you're no better than he is."

"I didn't say 'kill', it'll incapacitate him. Nothing more." Batman defended. "The weapons in the batcave. I need your DNA to unlock it."

"Okay, let's go get it then." Ronin suggested.

"Wait, we still need to find Ally and Sarina." Surge said. This shocked Ronin.

"You lost them, how?" Ronin asked.

"I got in the way." Surge joked. Just then the computer in the room started going off. Batman went over and looked at it.

"It's Harley's signal…We've got trouble."

Everyone looked up at the monitor to see Breeze and Batgirl kneeling in front of what looked like Sarina but cladded in a more rebel version of Joker's outfit.

"This is going to get ugly." Surge commented.

"No, it's going to be hell." Reaper grunted.


	5. Chapter 5: ClownsStill Not Funny

**Chapter 5: Clowns…Still Not Funny **

**Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your support and praise for both stories. I am glad you enjoy them and I know you will enjoy this one. My bad boy Jayden comes into play so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own injustice or any dc related characters.**

* * *

In an elegant dining hall Jayden Al Ghul was wearing an all-black business suit with a red tie eating a steak dinner with two girls wearing black nighties and chains around their necks. Jayden grabbed his glass of wine and took a big gulp wondering how his life became so tragic. Eating alone with two girls whose name's he doesn't even bother to know while his friends or associates beat prisoners and claim territory.

Sometimes he wishes that nuke had just killed him too.

He was broken from his train of thoughts when his brother entered the dining hall.

"Jayden, we have a situation." He said in his usual disgruntled tone.

"I'm busy brother." Jayden sighed.

"It really important." He urged as Dusk and a few other regime members walked in covered in cuts and bruises.

"Jesus what happened to you guys?" Jayden asked astonished that this would happen to his elite officers.

"We were torturing Frost and Slade for info down at that Aircraft Facility, when we were jumped by Green Lantern and Surge." Dusk explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jayden asked confused at the accusations of his colleagues.

"It's true." Surge grunted. "Another version of me came in and defeated Leonae and me."

"Not just Surge, Aquaman and Ronin attacked a majority of our team as well." Star informed.

Jayden looked concern for a moment before grinning ear to ear. He looked at his crew and they all gave him worried looks and nervous glances.

"Don't you see?" Jayden asked. "It's Batman and Gauntlet. They must have somehow brought in alternate versions of us."

"How?" Leonae asked.

"The same reason I can't find Batman, I don't know." Jayden said cynically. "What I do know is that we have another rebellion on our hands. We need to inform the big guy and let him know what's happening."

"Too late," Damian informed. "Superman has informed us of the info that's why I am here. He needs you to use your resources in Gotham to find Batman and kill him."

"Tell him it's already done." Jayden grinned as he walked over to his wardrobe closet and opened it revealing his armor and sword. "Get ready boys and girls its do or die time."

(Batgirl)

Batgirl and Breeze had just escaped the penthouse and were split up from the rest of the gang. The two didn't know where to go and just hoped that their friends would find them soon enough.

"Geez, this place has really gone to hell hasn't it?" Breeze commented.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to everyone." Batgirl pondered. "And why the hell is my father painted all over the walls?"

The two walked in silence before hearing something flying above him. Their eyes widened in fear when they saw it was Hal Jordan and Hawkgirl. They kept out of their sight but followed in the direction they were going.

When they got there Batgirl was both stunned and thrilled to see Batman, except he was beaten and being restrained by the two former heroes.

"Batman, S'been awhile." Hal commented casually.

"On your feet." Hawkgirl ordered, grabbing him by his arm. "Let's go."

"I don't think so Hawkgirl." Batman grunted.

"Me either."

Just then Gauntlet jumped down on the ground and charged at the two officers of Superman. Hawgirl flew at him first and brought her mace down on him, but he blocked with his gauntlets before swinging his fist around and smacking her across her head knocking her out.

He charged up some energy in his hands and fired it at Jordan but he summoned a shield and deflected the blast. He then fired a giant yellow fist into his chest and sent him flying back before summoning a giant hammer and smacking up in the air and again slamming him into the ground unconscious.

When this was over Jordan placed his ring near his mouth and spoke into it.

"Superman. Good news. We've captured Batman and Gauntlet." He said.

"Jayden just arrived. We're on our way." Superman said on the other line.

"I've had enough of this crap." Batgirl snarled.

She then leaped out of cover after pulling out a few exploding batarangs and threw them at the two. They both fell back as Batgirl leaped into the air and landed a kick to the center of Jordan's chest.

Breeze swooped in and engaged in battle with Hawkgirl attacking her with her staff. Batgirl quickly ran towards Jordan and landed a few quick jabs to his face before the Regime officer summoned his shield again and smacked her across the road.

"So I take it you've come to surrender with your mentor?" Jordan chuckled.

"Let's see how you handle someone who isn't already softened up for you." Batgirl grinned.

She threw three normal batarangs at him but he blocked with his shield. He brought his down ready to attack her by blasting a few spikes at her. Unfortunately she was fast and agile enough to dodge them and send a kick to his chest. She then threw a frozen batarang at his ring hand and blocked his power.

His power was blocked temporarily allowing her to land a few more punches in his face. Jordan let out a few grunts of pain before grabbing her by her wrist and throwing her on the ground. She was dazed for a moment before seeing Jordan standing above her with his ice fist raised over his head. She quickly rolled out of his way allowing his fist to break the ice against the ground.

He then fired at her again, but she threw a few smoke pellets blocking his line of sight. He carefully aimed his ring in the smoke he was then struck in the head by Batgirls batarang and knocked down on the ground.

"Not so tough now are you, punk ass." She gloated.

Hawkgirl got the upper hand in her fight and knocked Breeze back with her mace, throwing her into Batgirl knocking her down as well. Hawkgirl quickly flew over to Jordan and got him to his feet.

"Get up we need to get Batman and Gauntlet back to Superman!" She shouted. "We'll deal with these two later."

Jordan shook his head before staggering over to Gauntlet and forming a barrier over him and lifting him up in the air. Hawkgirl picked Batman up by his shoulder and the four flew off away from Batgirl and Breeze.

"Dammit!" Batgirl shouted as she quickly got up and ran after them.

"Batgirl, stop." Breeze pleaded. Batgirl stopped in her tracks and let out a heavy sigh before slumping down resting her hands on her hips. "We need to find our team and then-"

Before she could finish she was knocked out by a blown to the head. Batgirl turned and her eyes widened in horror when she saw her father with a crowbar in his hands.

"Hmm, you think she's calmed down now?" Her father asked rhetorically.

"You." Batgirl snarled.

"Oh now poo, is that anyway to greet your daddy." Joker chuckled. "After all the bad guys just hauled your boss away. We need to stick together."

"And I take it you have nothing to do with his capture?" She grunted.

"Oh you have me figured out." He giggled. "Come now, we can't be enemies here anymore. You really want to go up against Superman alone?"

"I'd rather go at him alone than team up with you." She said pulling out her batarangs. Joker merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Now what would your mother think?"

Just then she felt something approach her from behind and quickly rolled out of the way just dodging a sledge hammer meant for her head. She quickly got to her feet to see her mother Harley Quinn only instead of the one piece she was now wearing a leather jacket and pants both black and red with a torn shirt covering her breast but exposing her stomach and thong that made Sarina shudder in frustration.

"What is it with you and slutty outfits?" Batgirl asked.

"Nuttin wrong with showing the goods sweetie." Harley winked. "That's how you get a man."

"Then why are you with Joker?" Batgirl asked rhetorically.

"Mph," Harley pouted. "I know you're too old for one, but I think it's time for a spanking."

Batgirl quickly dashed towards Harley and delivered a spin kick to her head. Harley quickly ducked and swept her legs from under her when she landed. Harley brought her hammer down, but Batgirl rolled out of the way and threw a batarang at Harley's fingers causing her to drop it. She let out a hiss in pain as Batgirl leaped in and sent a fist towards her face. Harley barely had time to dodge it before countering with a few punches of her own. The two were both equally matched for speed and agility.

Harley summersaulted towards her and when she landed she threw a few throwing knives at her. Batgirl's reflexes picked up on them and she threw her batarangs at her blades deflecting them. She then quickly leaped into the air and landed a kick to Harley's knocking her down on the ground.

"So I guess age doesn't count huh?" Batgirl joked.

She walked over to her fallen mother as the sounds of footsteps got louder and louder. Batgirl spun out of the way of Joker's on coming crowbar and slammed the sole of her boot to the center of his face. He fell on the ground with a loud grunt as Batgirl held Joker's neck down with her foot.

"Stay down you can't beat me." Batgirl gloated.

"What about me?"

Batgirl's eyes widened when she heard an all too familiar voice. She turned around and panicked when she saw herself in a way she only seen herself in her nightmares. She wore a long purple coat over her purple and red bra exposing her stomach. She wore baggy Tripp pants with her thong showing and a pair of matching black boots and fingerless gloves. Her face was also painted white with a frown drawn on and her hair was green tied in a ponytail.

"I think I can take you any day." **Sarina **giggled.

"So, you gave up being Batman's partner." Batgirl stated.

"Yeah, turns out I actually do love our dear old daddy." She sobbed sarcastically. "After his death I started hating Superman and Shadow more and more and the thought of a couple of weak pathetic worms destroying my father in such a grotesque manner just made me so ANGRY, that I just had to do whatever I could to jeopardize his plans."

"So you're doing this for revenge?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes, you see if it were me who killed my father, it would have been slow and painful." She shuddered at the thought. Batgirl grimaced at the thought.

"You mean you only want to kill Shadow and Superman because they killed Joker before you?" Batgirl asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and your friend over there will be excellent bait."

Batgirl looked over at Breeze but was met with Harley's hammer and was soon knocked unconscious.

Sarina helped her mother up and then looked over at Joker in admiration.

"Is it really you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"The one and only kiddo." Joker exclaimed with open arms. Sarina giggled uncontrollably and embraced her father.

"Oh daddy!" She squealed hugging him tightly. "Hey mom, let's get these two to our hangout. Our crew could use some cheering up."

"Ten steps ahead of you sweetie." Harley said holding Batgirl over her shoulder. Sarina smiled and picked up Breeze and skipped away with her newly formed family.

(!)

In a secret headquarters, Superman and Wonder Woman now wearing her golden Amazon princess armor and the two were accompanied by Jayden who was now wearing his armor vest and black baggy pants and boots with his hooded cloak. He was followed by Dusk.

They approached the two restrained heroes who were being examined by Hal Jordan and Ronin. Bruce had his cape, belt, gloves and cowl taken away and Ronin placed an amulet, courtesy of Ares, around Sam's neck blocking off Vulcan's power.

"Okay, Bruce…Ready for visitors." Hal joked. "Want a comb?"

"How about you Sam?" Ronin chuckled. "Want some Tai food for your last meal?"

The door opened and the four approached the prisoners who were both surprised to see their friends turned enemies. Superman's eyes glowed blues and Jayden approached Sam. Wonder Woman was surprised and congratulated Hal.

"Nice work Hal. How did-"

"It's not them." Superman confirmed.

"What?" Hal snapped.

"His DNA matches Bruce Wayne's, but his vitals are all wrong." Superman grunted.

"Not to mention Sam is twenty-one, this one looks about seventeen." Jayden said standing face to face with Sam.

"You're one of the duplicates. Tell me why you're here." Superman demanded.

"Sam, you may not believe it, but you take my place as leader of the Shadow Warriors, or Shade's as you call them now." Jayden said cheerfully before grabbing Sam by his neck. "And you also tried to kill me when you first rebelled against me!"

"Come closer." Sam grunted. Jayden leaned in closer placing his ear near his mouth. "You're fired."

Then Sam started chuckling as did Jayden and Dusk. Then Jayden's eyes glowed amber.

"He said the exact same thing before shooting me in the back." Jayden raised his fist and sent it towards Sam's face knocking him out cold.

(!)

Batgirl and Breeze awoke to the sounds of cheering and were shocked to see a whole crowd of Joker thugs. Batgirl looked around to see that they were in Arkham Asylum only…Shittier.

"Oh look they are awake." Joker squealed. "I was just reclaiming my throne as the king of Gotham once again. And to start out this plan I am going to use Breeze here to lure out Shadow."

"Wait, so Shadow really has turned evil?" Batgirl asked.

"I still don't believe it!" Breeze shouted as she was held by Joker at knife point.

"Believe it babe." **Sarina **chuckled. "If I turned so did your boyfriend and lucky for us he's been obsessed with you for a long time. So we need you." Her green eyes turned towards Batgirl and her grin widened. "You on the other hand are useless, Batman hates us so you're no good as bait and Daddy doesn't need you since he has me so…"

She pressed the barrel of her Uzi to Batgirl's head and was about to execute her. Unfortunately, the crashing through the walls canceled the event allowing Breeze and Batgirl to run away safety.

Gunfire rained through the room as the two took cover behind a pillar. As the shooting went on Joker was fighting Hawkgirl and Harley was having a shootout with the troop's cladded in black body armor. One of the clowns got shot and dropped a small case full of the kyrptonian pills and Breeze went to grab them.

"Quick, take this." Breeze said as she popped the pill. Batgirl stared at it confused.

"What is it?" Batgirl asked.

"Some kind of sample of Superman's power." Breeze explained. "It'll give us an edge."

Batgirl took the pill and was immediately spotted by a regime soldier who fired at the two with his machine gun. The bullets bounced off the two and they couldn't believe what had happened.

"Huh, Happy Pill indeed." Batgirl joked.

She quickly ran over and kicked him square in the face knocking him out. Breeze pulled out her staff and fought off both the clowns and regime officers. Batgirl did the same, making her way towards Joker who had just taken down Nightwing.

She stood between Joker and Nightwing with a Batarang in hand.

"Always doing what's right even if it's wrong aye kiddo?" Joker said as he brandished his knife.

"In this world I gave up. In our home turf I'll never let you win." She grunted.

She ran towards Joker and swung her batarang down he countered with his knife and dodged her oncoming punch, and squirted out acid from his flower on his coat. She dodged the splash of acid by ducking down and swept his legs.

He fell on his ass and Batgirl quickly dropped an elbow on his neck. He let out a choked cough and quickly pulled out another knife and threw it at her. She swatted it away but was met with the sole of her father's shoe to her stomach. She fell back as Joker pulled a crowbar from his coat pocket.

He laughed manically and brought his weapon down on his daughter but she blocked it with her foot. The two struggled for a minute before Batgirl kicked the weapon on of his hand and kicked him again in the stomach. He let out a gag before Batgirl finished him with another kick to the side of his head. He fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"And that's called kicking your ass, daddy." She gloated.

**Sarina **had fired her Uzi at another group of Regime officers and reloaded before seeing Batgirl standing over her father's body. She let out a frustrated grunt and ran towards her other half and swung at her. Batgirl dodged the attack and readied more of her Batarangs.

"What, were you jealous that I had finally won our fathers love?" She growled. "Jealous that your dad loved me more."

"No, I'm angry that you gave up on our father's goal." Batgirl shot back. "I could care less for this psycho's approval."

"I am my father's goal. I am the queen of crime and chaos." **Sarina **snapped. "You disgrace your father by wearing that uniform."

"No, my father is proud of me for always holding true to his cause." Batgirl said with courage. "Joker is a clown, Batman is my father."

The two charged at each other letting out a battle cry. Batgirl ducked **Sarina's **fist and delivered an uppercut to her chin. She fell back and quickly responded with a few throwing knives. Batgirl swatted the blades away with her cape and threw a few batarangs her way.

**Sarina **summersaulted out of the way dodging the projectiles before landing on her feet and running towards Batgirl again. She threw a few punches at her, but she blocked them before swiping her gauntlets across her face.

"What was that?" **Sarina **asked barely feeling the cut.

"Just the right kind of cut above the eye." Batgirl grinned as blood started dipping into **Sarina's** eyes. The sticky substance burned and irritated her eyes blinding her. "The kind that bleeds."

She charged at **Sarina** and tackled her to the ground. She slammed her fist into her face multiple times losing count of how many times she struck her face. After seeing how broken and bloodied her face was she stopped and checked her pulse. She was still alive.

"You are a failure to our father, not me."


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow Man

**Chapter 6: Shadow Man**

**Authors Note: Alrighty Then. Here is our next chapter for our favorite story I hope you all enjoy. Also Daniel Wilks started up another story with tonycakes featuring Sarina give it a read it's very good so far.**

**Disclaimer I do not own injustice.**

* * *

Batgirl had just restrained her other half and her father while Ally was getting over powered by a few of the Regime officers. Batgirl went to help when the wall behind her suddenly blew open. To her horror she saw Jayden saunter in with a few of his female assassins who were enhanced by the Adonis formula.

They flashed left and right cutting down anyone in their paths. When one of them went towards Batgirl she dodged the blade and shot her fist towards the center of her face. She fell back as another assassin thrust her blade to her chest, but she spun around her and twisted her arm before popping the pressure point in her neck knocking her out cold. She grunted in anger when she saw Jayden with his sword drawn. This one was different it wasn't his black one sided one, but a double sided straight sword that was silver with a gold hand guard and handle.

"So I take it your boss doesn't allow kryptonian weapons." Batgirl grunted.

"Eh, he wouldn't shut up till I got rid of it, so I traded up." Jayden chuckled. "Besides, I don't need a krypton sword to kill batman."

"Over my dead body!" She shouted.

"Oh, so you figured out my next step." Jayden chuckled.

She let out a war cry and threw a few batarangs at him. He merely held his hand up and stopped them in place. He saw the scared expression on her face and threw them back at her only faster and deadlier. She barely had time to dodge them but it didn't matter for he had popped up out of nowhere and grabbed her by her throat.

"I knew there was a good reason for me to get out of bed this morning." Jayden chuckled as he raised his sword.

"No!"

Jayden's grin left his face and he was stricken with confusion. He looked over at the owner of the voice and his eyes widened in horror when he saw her.

"Ally." He whispered.

He dropped Batgirl who let out a few chocked coughs and slowly walked over to her, but before he could get close enough to her another wall was broken down and the Insurgence came charging in. Wonder Woman and Batman took down a few soldiers while Aquaman fought off Hawkgirl.

She quickly saw that there was no victory in this fight and quickly flew away and grabbed Nightwing who was still unconscious. She looked down at Jayden and shouted at him.

"Let's go, we're outnumbered." She grunted before flying away to safety.

Jayden groaned in annoyance before pulling out his boom tube device. His assassins quickly joined him and they all went through. With Jayden's eyes never once looking away from Ally.

After the fighting was over Harley's men were slowly recovering from the attack. Harley herself approached the Dark Knight and smiled.

"You can turn that off now." Batman said referring to the beacon in her hand.

"Thanks for showing up so fast Bats." She thanked as Batgirl and Breeze approached them with Joker and **Sarina **in cuffs.

"So I don't know about you Bats, but I'm in the mood for some double mint gum." **Sarina **giggled. Batgirl twisted her wrist and she let out a squeal. "What, we could go into marketing?"

"What about some pancakes?" Joker asked.

"Oh, that sounds good." Batman glared at her which shut her up in an instant before he looked at Harley.

"What are you playing at Harleen, what's he doing here?" He grunted.

"Mista J and my baby girl could be a big help to us." Harley defended as the two criminals nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it could be like the old days, remember when I used to wear that?" She said nodding her head at Batgirl.

Batman grumbled in disgust as he stared at **Sarina **with cold eyes.

"You're nothing to me anymore." He said in a low voice.

"Aw, you're hurting my feelings and I'm not talking about mine." She chuckled. Batman looked behind her to see Batgirl on the verge of crying. He was about to say something until the rest of his team came forward.

"So you came along on our little field trip…" Green Arrow stated.

"And I'm guessing he didn't arrive alone." Aquaman assumed. "Where's Batman and Gauntlet?"

"They're right here." Joker pointed out in which Breeze twisted his arm. Gauntlet and Batman walked up to him.

"Your eyes, pure evil like theirs." Batman said in a low tone.

"Oh you mean Superman or your bastard son?" He joked. "Their flying friends took them."

"If Batman and Gauntlet have been captured then we have to bust them out." Surge said.

"To free your Batman and Gauntlet we need to complete our mission." Batman confirmed.

"Oh, I love a good mission." Harley said in a giddy tone.

"Negative, you and your clan lay low. You're a target now." Batman ordered.

"We will need you for a counter attack against Superman." Gauntlet said as he turned to his team. "Artemis, you take the Shades and help come up with a counter attack. Reaper you're with me."

"As for you two." Batman growled and dragged them away. "You're too dangerous to be left free. Go, I'll catch up with you soon."

The rest of the team broke off while Reaper and Gauntlet stayed back for a bit.

"Hey if we're going to finally take on the big guys we're gonna need a little more help." Reaper said. Gauntlet looked back at his team and the ones they brought in.

"I think we're good, we can't ask them to bring in anymore help." Gauntlet said with concern for his friends.

"No, not them I mean The Order of the Red Crosshairs." Reaper whispered.

"You and I both know the Shadow Man is not one to be trusted." Gauntlet warned.

"Hey, they did help us out sometimes and you and I both know they aren't fans of the Regime. If we can form a truce we'll have better chances of taking out Jayden and Superman."

Gauntlet was a little worried about this plan. The Shadow Man has never shown interest in their war only in keeping their heads down. But they did take down a few of the Regimes major players so what could go wrong.

"Okay we'll ask them. But only if they are on board if not then just leave and we'll make do with what we have." Gauntlet stated sternly.

"Okay." Reaper grinned.

(!)

Back home the JLA and Shadow Warriors sat in the war room and finally found their friends. Their next step was to bring them back safe and sound.

"So you found them. A parallel dimension…Now how do we get there?" Superman asked.

"We don't we bring them here." Flash stated.

"So we don't risk losing a going away team, good plan." Shadow complemented. "But that still leaves us with the question of how are we going to do it?"

"With this." Cyborg said bringing up a holographic projection of a treadmill with an archway built in.

"We're gonna modify my Cosmic Treadmill. Pull them back at once." Flash explained making Superman and Shadow relax a bit.

"We got some work to do." Superman stated.

"I'll get Reaper and Thanatos to help as well." Shadow offered as he contacted his team.

(!)

Back in the other universe Lex and Frost were staring at the moon in Metropolis before being greeted by Slade.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lex asked which made Slade chuckle.

"The moon or it's light shining off your bald head?" Slade joked.

"Hey jokes aside we're glad you finally decided to help us." Frost added. "My brother and I need your help after that little chat you and I had with Raven and her friends."

"Business is bad, being hunted is worse." Slade grunted bitterly.

"After so many refusals why now?" Lex asked.

"I'm assuming payback right?" Frost asked.

"Yes…They made it personal." Slade said in a low tone.

(Part 5 Reaper/ Shadow Warriors Mansion)

Reaper and Gauntlet led the outer world Shadow Warriors to their mansion which was now covered in Red Crosshair banners. The mansion itself was surrounded by a force field and turret guns.

Reaper hacked into their network from his wrist computer; after Gauntlet popped open the security panel on one of the shield columns.

"Damn, this place was our home." Ronin grunted. "How did Shadow Man get our home? In fact, how did all this really happen?"

"After Jayden lost Ally and his daughter in the nuke he lost his mind." Reaper explained as he continued hacking. "He froze all of Wayne Tech assets and exposed Bruce's identity. After wards he found Ra's Al Ghul and killed him for his seat as leader of the league of shadows."

"I still can't believe he did this even after what Joker did." Batgirl muttered.

"Jayden saw it as a run of bad luck, like fate decided he needed to be evil." Gauntlet said.

"What do you mean?" Zoom asked.

"Superman was drugged by Joker using Scarecrow's toxin into thinking Lois was Doomsday." Gauntlet started. "Superman was confused and ended up killing her and his unborn son. Her heart was linked to a nuke in Metropolis. Jayden tried to disarm it but Ally threw him in a boom tube before it went off killing her and her unborn daughter. She never told Jayden."

Ally was distraught at what he had said. She never would have figured she'd be the cause of all his pain.

"When he went back to his warriors he tried to involve them in his regime, but some of the warriors wouldn't follow. Theodosia tried to bring him down but his powers were too great for her and he killed her. Zoom as well, he tried to calm him down but ended up getting beheaded."

"So wait is he as powerful as Superman?" Apollo asked.

"He let loose with his powers and can do more than he could before. Aside from healing, strength, speed and shooting concentrated lighting he can manifest his own energy into attacks and use telekinesis and even create shields to protect him. This was all because of the Lazarus pit of course."

"Damn, okay so why did Shadow Man take our hide out?" Surge asked.

"He saw it as a perfect hideout. Its secluded, already well-fortified and no one would think to look here." Reaper chuckled.

"Why?" Batgirl asked. This made Gauntlet and Reaper look down ashamed.

"Too many memories." They both said.

"Okay, we're just here to call a truce if they don't want a truce we get out agreed?" Gauntlet asked.

"Agreed."

"Okay, let's go." Gauntlet ordered.

Once inside they hacked a few of the turrets and made their way through the first corridor. That was until smoke bombs started dropping from the ceiling and blinded them for a minute. When the smoke cleared they were surrounded by men cladded in tactical armor each with a black helmet and mask with glowing red eyes. They each had a red crosshair crest on their sleeves as did the three men who the warriors made out to be officers.

There were three officers a girl with straight light brown hair, which she kept in a ponytail, wearing a an all-black leather outfit with a red crosshair pendant on the left side of her jacket which also showed off her midriff. At her waist she had two duel katanas with what looked like gun handles.

The next officer was much different than the girl. He had black hair with white streaks on the sides. He wore a black vest with black gloves and matching pants and boots. He was a solider in his prime but he had all the badges of a four star colonel.

And the last one was more suited up in gadgets than the other two. He was an African American male with the same black suit as the other two, but over that black suit was red high-tech armor that resembled that of an eagle. He had a thruster pack on his back and metal claws that moved along with his fingers and talons on his feet.

The three were Shadow Mans most elite forces.

"Gauntlet and Reaper, we didn't expect you to come to our home." The girl said in a calm voice. Reaper could tell that she was roiling on the inside just on her appearance. "And you brought vermin with you?"

She along with half of her crew readied themselves as Gauntlet held his hands up in defense.

"Skewer please, they are not with the Regime." Gauntlet pleaded. "Ronin, Surge, Apollo and Batgirl are from another universe its apart of Batman's plan to end Superman and Jayden's rule once and for all."

"You show up on our door steps with them men responsible for wiping out our country and you come up with that bullshit story?" The older man said, his eyes glowing in the form of crosshairs.

"James, we need your help we're going to need it if we're going to stand a chance against Superman." Reaper said.

"Wait, I know you guys," Breeze stated. "You're Skewer, or Jessica Stephanie, your James Westbrook, though you aren't really that popular in our universe and you are Temarius Green."

"It's Red Eagle." He snapped.

"You see we're not your enemies we know you!" Surge said.

"You and your damn friends nearly destroyed the declaration of independence you fucking worm!" James shouted at Sugre.

"I served my country I would never turn against it!" Surge shouted.

"And what about my brother, and my body?" Red Eagle snapped. "I'm wearing this suit because of robobitche's boyfriend. He bombed our home, killed my brother and crippled me!"

"Whatever you're here for you're not getting it!" Skewer shouted as her eyes glowed red. "Red Crosshairs attack!"

The small group attacked the warriors as the warriors defended themselves. Gauntlet was soon taken down by Red Eagle and Surge battled James. The rest dealt with the soldiers while Reaper squared off against Skewer.

"We don't have to do this.' Reaper muttered.

"Oh, but we do." Skewer said maliciously as she drew her swords.

Using her ability she quickly dashed over to Reaper and brought her blade down on him, he blocked her attack with the shaft of his scythe before pushing her off. He then held his scythe behind him and swung his blade around wildly. Skewer ducked under the blade a few times before blocking with her blades again. During the struggle Skewer managed to aim the tip of her sword at Reaper and fired a bullet from the lower hand guard of her blade.

Reaper ducked his head back quick enough to dodge the attack and fired a energy bolt from the blade of his scythe. Unfortunately she back flipped out of the way before it could hit her. She then charged up energy from her red crosshair ability and swung her blades down firing off red energy blades from her sword.

Reaper quickly rolled out of the way, and converted his scythe back into his gun and fired a few stun bolts at Skewer hitting her in the chest three times. She let out a pain filled scream before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry kid, but you needed a time out." Reaper grunted.

Meanwhile James, whose strength was powered by his Crosshair ability, managed to beat Surge into submission. Before he could land the final blow though, Reaper had fired a stun bolt into his back. James merely grunted in pain before turning towards Reaper with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." James grunted.

"You should have joined us." Reaper sneered.

The two let out a battle cry before engaging one another. Reaper swung his scythe high then low, but James dodged them both before grabbing the scythe and swinging it and Reaper over his head and onto the ground.

Reaper quickly got up and ran towards him, jumping in midair and landing a drop kick to James's chest. James fell down, but quickly hopped back up to his feet. His face broke out in a grin before swinging around and dropping his fist on Reaper's forehead.

He went down hard and his head was pounding badly. His vision was blurred but he managed to see James coming towards him reaching his hand out towards him.

Reaper quickly grabbed his hand and slid between his legs, causing the former colonel to fall on his back. Reaper then wrapped his legs around his arm and popped his arm from his shoulder before sending his boot to his head. Reaper staggered to his feet to see that James was unconscious and down for the count.

"Stay down soldier, you're no good to me dead." Reaper grunted as he held his throbbing head.

Just as Red Eagle was about to go down he slammed his claw in to the ground and fired off an electrical charge that went off in a ten feet radius just missing Reaper by inches.

Reaper stood his ground and readied his scythe as Eagle stood up straight and stared him down.

"You will die by my talons." Eagle grunted as he flexed his claws out.

"No one is dying tonight." Reaper said.

He charged at the mech with his scythe held high and brought it down on him. Eagle swatted it away with his claw and swung his leg around scratching the front of his cloak with his talon.

Reaper grunted in pain and formed his scythe back into his gun and fired at Eagle hitting him, but not taking him down. His armor kept absorbing the blast protecting him as he held out his claw and fired a few blasts of his own.

Reaper was struck and fell back in pain before falling to the ground. Eagle stood over Reaper ready to strike him with his claw but Reaper swiped his scythe across his chest and quickly stuck an EMP to his armor paralyzing the mech.

"Now, let's talk about that truce." Reaper gloated.

"Enough."

Everyone looked towards the large hallway doors and saw a man in a black suit and red tie with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Shadow Man." Gauntlet grunted. But the team from the other universe knew him by his real name.

"Marcas!?" Breeze shouted.

Marcas simply took a sip of his drink and his eyes glowed red in the shape of crosshairs.

"You're on my property." He grunted as he threw his glass away and drew his hammer and sickle.

"Marcas please we need your help." Breeze pleaded.

"Sorry kiddo, but I got my own priorities to look after." Marcas grunted.

"We were friends though please you were a Shadow Warrior."

This caused Marcas to laugh uncontrollably. He looked over the warriors before looking back up at Breeze.

"I wouldn't even spit in your direction let alone join you." Marcas grunted.

"Ally, he didn't join the warriors in this universe." Reaper grunted. "Even though he helped us in the past he still won't help us go up against Superman."

"I got too much to lose to go up against Superman." Marcas grunted. "And I have lost enough."

Reaper and Marcas charged at each other and fought like ferocious animals. Their weapons spark with each strike as they fought.

Reaper was quick but he wasn't as strong as Marcas. When his eyes glowed red Reaper was done. He was broken from his thoughts when Marcas practically broke his leg with his hammer. He had struck his kneecap and sent the young hero down on the ground.

Marcas snickered madly and drew a silver desert eagle from his jacket and aimed it at Reaper. Reaper quickly pulled out a flash bang and threw it at his feet. It went off and blinded Marcas horribly before Reaper swung the blunt side of his scythe and knocked him down on the ground.

"Everybody loses something Marcas."


	7. Chapter 7: Anarchy

Chapter 7: Anarchy

Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your love and support feeling good today so I am giving you a new chapter. Also I might have made a mistake bringing in a lot of Shadow Warriors from the normal Galaxy but I just needed to give that Good vs Evil feeling. Okay for now on also after a few complaints the characters from Good Superman universe dialogue will be plain text and the characters from Evil Superman's will be **bold. ** Okay now that I got that BS out of the way enjoy some fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice.

* * *

While the fighting was happening at the Red Crosshairs **Jayden** and **Superman** were having a sit down with **Lex Luthor** to figure out what they were up against.

"So you need some sort of scanner. To help identify these duplicates?" **Lex **asked.

"Exactly." **Superman** nodded as he pulled out a couple data drives. "This is the data we got off of the duplicate Batman and Gauntlet we're holding in Stryker's."

"This will help. It's still going to take a few weeks." **Lex **assured.

"You'll figure it out." **Jayden** said. "You always do."

"I'm glad to be of service." **Lex** said as the three shook hands. "No dinner this evening, Stephan has a new shipment of that Kansas beef."

"I already ate." **Jayden **chuckled.

"Next time." **Superman **said as the two made their way out of his office. Before they could leave **Superman **stopped and had a solemn look on his face. "These duplicates, you think there's a Lois where they come from?"

"Yeah, there is." **Jayden **stated. "I saw Ally down in Arkham before the Insurgency interrupted."

**Lex** saw where this was going and started to get nervous. So he tried to convince them otherwise.

"There was only one Lois and one Alexandra." **Lex** stated solemnly. "You both know that no one could replace them."

Both **Superman** and **Jayden** remained silent knowing he was right deep down and left the office. **Lex** would never make that scanner for them.

(!)

Back at the manor Ally was sitting on the couch in the living room cradling a small baby boy with black hair in her arms. Sitting next to her was a young woman with long black hair watching the two.

"It's so cute that you and Tasha are married and have a baby boy." Ally cooed.

"Yeah, fun times and sunshine." **Marcas** groaned taking another sip of whiskey.

"Hey don't be negative, he's our little boy and we are fighting to make this world safe for him." **Tasha** said as Ally gave him back to her. "Our little Andrei."

"Okay, can we get back on topic please?" **Gauntlet **grunted.

"Fine," **Marcas **said. "So, Batman snagged a few JLA members to retrieve a Kryptonite weapon to stun **Superman**."

"Yes, they're there right now retrieving it." **Reaper** confirmed. **Marcas** still wasn't convinced and looked over at Ally with a skeptical look on his face.

"Then why bring these guys?" **Marcas** asked. "With my team, **Gauntlets** team and **Batman** we should be able to take care of **Superman's** army."

"Well their army isn't just going to drop dead on the spot." **Gauntlet** stated sarcastically. "You forget they have more Meta humans than us not to mention **Jayden**."

"Which brings me to my next question, how are you gonna take that son of a bitch out?" **Marcas** asked.

"Yeah, you see this is why we really came here." **Gauntlet** said with a worried expression on his face. "**Reaper**, take it away my friend." Ally looked over at **Reaper** who also looked worried.

"Okay, Ally back when we were the Shadow Warriors Jayden had a hidden gun loaded with Kryptonite bullets. Jayden told Superman that he got rid of his Kryptonian weapons but not this one. This one he had hidden the same way **Batman** did, we need your thumb print along with Surge's and Ronin's print."

Ally's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when she heard this. These two were going to go behind **Batman's **back and kill **Superman**. This still left out one big question.

"How are you going to kill **Jayden**?" Ally asked timidly. **Gauntlet** let out a heavy sigh.

"Ever since he took a dip in the Lazarus Pit his DNA code is screwed up more so." **Gauntlet** explained. "**Batman's **suppressorsdon't have any effect on him anymore. We tried to figure out what happened and how to take out his power when we realized something. It wasn't the Lazarus Pit that affected him it was your blood."

"W-What?" Ally asked.

"You see Adonis comes from his blood mixed with the Lazarus Pit at birth." **Reaper** explained. "But he never actually soaked in it, that's what really activated his powers, but he knew we would make a suppressor for him so he needed to change his DNA code through his blood stream."

Then it hit Ally deep in her heart.

"I donated bone marrow in this world." Ally whispered and **Reaper** nodded but **Gauntlet** was confused.

"Wait, how did you know?" He asked.

"In my world, after Jayden had lost his battle due to the suppressor he knew it would work if it could break down the Adonis in his DNA, but the suppressor couldn't work if the Adonis was connected to a different strand of DNA."

"Jayden asked you to donate bone marrow so your blood would flow through his veins and mix with his Adonis power. Batman's suppressor was only built to match his DNA anyone else won't work." **Reaper** explained. "They'll work on his flunkies like **Dusk** and **Star** but **Jayden** is immune."

"At home I told him no, I wasn't going to let him use me like that." She stated harshly. "He understood but in this world…"

"You gave it to him a year before you died." **Reaper** said solemnly. "And with you dead and Batman being alone against **Jayden** there was no way he could ever get a sample of your blood and create a suppressant."

"And you had me brought here to create a suppressor from my blood." Ally finished.

"We know it was a dirty move and that we're asking a lot of you." **Gauntlet** groaned. "But **Jayden** is getting worse we even think he might overthrow **Superman**. We need to end this now, Ally."

Ally was unsure for a moment, but then she asked herself, 'what would Jayden do?' then it hit her. He would do whatever it takes to help stop evil. Even if it meant himself. She nodded and the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Now let's get the Kryptonite weapons." **Reaper** said as he and **Gauntlet **moved over to the corner of the living room.

**Gauntlet **charged up his fire in his fist and blasted a hole in the floor. **Reaper **reached his hand inside the hole and pulled out a long rectangular block of lead and placed it in the floor. **Gauntlet **again destroyed this obstacle and exposed a long silver case. A small panel popped out and five thumb prints lit up.

Surge, Ronin, Breeze, **Reaper **and **Gauntlet** all placed their thumbs on the scanner. After a minute the device let out a positive beep and popped open. **Reaper **opened the case and pulled out a silver desert eagle and a familiar one sided sword.

"This was Jayden's sword." Ronin stated.

"Yeah, and his gun." **Reaper **said as he holstered the weapon.

"You want me to take that?" **Marcas **asked**. **

"No, just your men." **Gauntlet **stated. "Let's go."

**(Thanatos)**

Back in the other universe the Justice League and Shadow Warriors were in the process of bringing their friends back to their world. Thanatos and Cyborg were putting in the finishing touches to Flash's treadmill and Superman and Shadow came to see the progress.

"Is it almost ready?" Shadow asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Cyborg said. "System's online…Thana and I are linked up."

"You ready Flash?" Thanatos said as he walked over to the computer.

"I'm on it." Flash said as he started jogging slow allowing the archway to power up a bit.

Cyborg pulled up a holographic screen and was satisfied with the results and nodded over at Thanatos. He had checked the four pillars at the end of the archway and nodded in approval.

"Alright, let's crank it up." Cyborg said.

Flash said and started running faster. The archway started glow brighter and made loud noises letting them know the portal was almost open. Cyborg went over to the pillars with Thanatos and checked to make things were secured before finally pulling their friends back.

"The platform should lock on to their signatures and pull them back." Cyborg stated as he finished his examination to see they were good to go.

"Got it, I'm vibrating at the right frequency." Flash confirmed as he continued running.

The four pillars surrounding the platform started to give off some electricity before connecting all together and creating a rift in the center. While this was happening Superman walked over to check on Flash.

"How we doing?" Flash asked.

"Containment field's up, but the levels are spiking!" Superman stated before the platform started to let out a few loud cackles before erupting. Shadow panicked and ran up to Cyborg.

"Cyborg shut it down." Shadow warned as the platform started to go haywire. But Cyborg didn't back off.

"It's okay I got it." The mech reassured.

"Thanatos, get away from-"

But before he could warn him the plat form let out a burst of energy and caught the two in the blast. When the light was gone the two landed in a dark looking hallway which they assumed was the other universe. When the two realized what had happened they both looked at each other and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well…it worked." Thanatos chuckled sarcastically.

"Wonderful, don't know whether to pat myself on the back or kick myself in the-" Before he could finish he was cut off by a voice in the distance.

"Lexcorp is supplying the equipment, but we're short on personal." The familiar voice of **Lex Luthor** said.

The two followed it before hearing another person talking.

"Weapons won't do dick if we don't have anyone to use them." **Frost **stated. "What about the Joker clan?"

"They are reckless." **Deathstroke **grumbled. "The chaos they create is useful. We need more than pawns if were going to take down **Superman** and **Shadow**."

Both Cyborg and Thanatos grimaced at that remark and readied themselves. Cyborg's sonic cannon assembled on his right hand and Thanatos readied his pulse rifle.

"You need to hear anymore?" Cyborg asked.

"Hell no." Thanatos grunted.

The two jumped out from the corner and fired at the three villains, but Slade pushed them all away missing them by mere inches. **Deathstroke **looked over at** Lex.**

"I thought you said this place was secured?"** Deathstroke **snapped.

"Just keep them busy!" **Lex** shouted before he took off.

"With pleasure." **Frost **and** Deathstroke **grinned.

**Frost** ran towards Thanatos and fired multiple ice spikes at him. Thanatos brought up his left wrist and a shield assembled before him deflecting the ice turning them into shards. **Frost** quickly shot an ice trail before him and slid around him before covering both fists in blocks of ice and smashing them down on the mech.

Thanatos fell forward as Frost leaped in the air forming a giant ice spike and dropping down on Thanatos. The mech quickly formed his shield again smacked **Frost** away and pulled out his pulse rifle. He fired at him and struck him in the chest knocking him down.

Thanatos holstered his weapon and charged at the clone ready to finish him off. **Frost** quickly got to his feet and fired an ice beam at the ground causing Thanatos to slip and fall. **Frost** quickly blasted an ice ball in front of him before lifting up over his head ready to crush him. Thanatos used his pod missiles destroying the boulder before it could crush him and used his jets to send a powerful punch to the clone's stomach knocking him down on the ground.

"Stay down frosty." Thanatos grunted.

Thanatos turned around to see if Cyborg was alright, but was shocked to see **Lex **decked out in a new battle suit. Thanatos quickly went to help his friend before being knocked back by a powerful force.

He continued flying back before being thrown into a wall. He staggered to his feet to see **Red Eagle **hovering above ground in his flight suit.

"I know you, you are…Gargoyle right?" Thanatos asked.

"My name is **Red Eagle**." **Eagle **grunted. "And you killed a lot of my friends you freak."

**Eagle **flew towardshim screaming his heart out with his claws held out, but Thanatos used his own jets to dodge his attack. He then flew down and tackled **Eagle** to the ground and sent a few punches to his face.

**Eagle** then pressed his feet to Thanatos's chest and blasted his rockets into his chest. Thanatos flew back before firing a few pod missiles at **Eagle** who fired back with a few missiles of his own. They collided and erupted in a fiery explosion blinding **Eagle** temporarily in a cloud of smoke.

He carefully waited for his moment to strike but before he could Thanatos flew out of the cloud of smoke and tackled him to the ground. He slammed his fist into the center of his face and knocked him out cold.

"I didn't kill any of your friends." Thanatos said.

"No you wouldn't."

Thanatos looked behind him and smiled under his helmet when he saw all of his friends and teammates. He quickly disengaged his suit was now wearing a casual red hoodie and blue jeans as he ran towards Apollo.

"Christine, I'm so glad you're okay." Thomas said as the two embraced.

"Me too, but this is no time for happy reunions." She said sternly as they broke apart. "We need to help these people."

"Why what happened?" Thanatos asked as he saw **Phoenix** helping **Frost** and a few of Shadow Man's enforcers such as Red Saber.

"It's a long story." **Batman** stated as Aquaman and Green Lantern helped **Lex** to his feet.

(!)

Back at the Bat Cave, **Kal-El **and** Jayden Al Ghul** had just rendezvous with their men at Wayne Manor. When they were debriefed the two along with **Wonder Woman** went down and examined the Bat Cave and found a case sitting on a pedestal. **Wonder Woman** let out grunt.

"He took a big chance coming back here. Why?" She pondered. **Jayden** let out an amused chuckle.

"Knowing my father he had a surprise down here for just such an occasion." He mused. "The other world Leaguers and now an attack on Wayne Manor…There was something buried down here meant to deal a blow to our way of life."

**Superman** answered the question when he placed his hand inside the case and pressed his palm against the surface. He let out a groan and started to fall to his feet before **Wonder Woman** and **Jayden** helped him up. They all looked at his hand and were surprised to see small glowing green shards stuck to his hand.

"Bingo, he hid a Kryptonite weapon here." **Jayden** chuckled. "The case was covered in lead so you could never find it and **Batman** placed it deep within the caves walls. Unfortunately, the only way to open it is by using the hand scanner and a few of the Leagues members. And since **Arrow** is dead and the rest are with us he had to bring in some outside help, which explains our copies. Now that they have the weapon they are coming to take us down."

**Wonder Woman** gave him a skeptical look, placing her hands on her hips.

"How do you know?" She snapped. He turned to her and grinned.

"Because, it was my plan…just in case." **Jayden** grinned. She still didn't buy it.

"And do you have any weapons lying around at your old compound?" She demanded. **Jayden** knew he had a blade and some bullets but he wouldn't come clean so he lied. Even if he did come clean **Superman** would have him killed.

"No, I destroyed them all." **Jayden** lied. "So, what's next?"

"I need to flush them out. Now."

(!)

Back at HQ Cyborg and Thanatos were debriefed on the whole situation and where stunned at what they were just told. So they were now discussing a plan on how to take down **Superman**.

"Okay, so let's fix up the transporter and go back home and we'll tweak ours a bit." Thanatos started. "Then we'll come back with even more reinforcements and walk all over **Superman** and…**Jayden**."

"Sound good to me." **Marcas** agreed.

"There's no time." **Batman** stated as he and **Gauntlet** walked into the war room. **Batman** pressed the button on the end of the table and the black surface turned into an image of **Superman** holding a press conference.

"Five years ago a tragic event cost the lives of millions." **Superman** started in a solemn voice. "Overwhelmed by guilt for the part he played in the destruction, he was driven mad. He became an agent of chaos; an enemy of peace and security. But no longer. The leader of the insurgency along with his second in command will pay for their crimes."

"Oh I don't like this." Lantern muttered.

"That little coward." Ronin grunted.

"At six P-M local time, Batman and Gauntlet will be executed at Stryker's island." He said with an evil twinkle in his eyes. "My Rao have mercy on their souls." Batman turned the monitor off and looked to his team.

"Getting help will have to wait." The dark knight stated. "Rescuing Batman and Gauntlet just became our priority."

"It's a trap." Aquaman stated.

"Of course it is, that's why we need to infiltrate their lair." **Gauntlet** explained.

"How?" **Whisper** grunted.

"The Watch Tower." Cyborg stated. Lex then pulled up a few files on Stryker's Island.

"Stryker's is equipped with teleportation dampeners." He explained.

"They only cover the building we'll need to get our friends outside first." Cyborg said.

"Straight through a brick wall. I'm in." Arrow volunteered.

"Me too." Ronin said.

"You'll need a diversion." **Slade** chipped in. "Something to keep **Superman** and **Jayden** busy."

"With my men and the rest of you guys covering the ground we can hold off their ground forces." **Marcas** said. "But we still have the tanks and Choppers to worry about and as good as we are if we get swarmed we're screwed."

"Leave them to me." Aquaman said with a smug grin as Cyborg explained his part.

"Thanatos and I will take the teleporter. We're the most qualified to work it and…" He said as he and Thanatos disguised their armor into their evil counterparts. "We can infiltrate their ranks."

"**Frost** and I will go with you." **Slade** offered, but was quickly turned down.

"You two working with us, not a chance." Thanatos grunted.

"Hey he's my brother, you can trust him." **Phoenix** defended.

"And the only way to access the Watch Tower from Earth is from the Hall of Justice." **Lex** explained.

"Plus if you get made you'll need the back up." **Gauntlet** stated.

"And we're not asking for your permission." **Frost** said in a low voice.

"But you will follow our lead." Cyborg grunted.

"Fine."

"Okay, everyone prep up and get ready." **Gauntlet** ordered. "Ally if you'll come with us we can get started on our project."

"Okay." She nodded and walked off with him.

"Let's do it." **Skewer** grinned. "LEEEROOOOOY-"

"Shut up!" **Marcas** shouted.

"Well excuse me." **Skewer** huffed as she walked out.

"Seriously, where did that come from?"

"I dunno."

* * *

**A/N: Illusive Man: =3**


	8. Chapter 8: Sabotage

**Chapter 8: Sabotage **

**Authors Note: Okay folks, here is another chapter of Injustice action, action, action all around. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own injustice.**

* * *

It took some time but Cyborg and Thanatos, both disguised as the Regime members, have made it to the hall of justice with their newly acquired sidekicks **Deathstroke** and **Frost**. They made it to the communications room that was filled with monitors hall hooked up to one consoles and were ready to engage their plan.

"Communications should be over there." Cyborg said, pointing at a large bundle of consoles. "Tom, you re-route them like we talked about and I'll get the teleporter access codes."

"Got it." Thanatos said as he started working but left out the other two of the group.

"Hey, we're not rookies here." Frost snapped. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Sit there and shut up, seriously make any more noise and we'll get made." Thanatos snapped. This time **Deathstroke** threw in his two cents.

"Look, whatever history you have with our counterparts we have none." **Deathstroke** said with sincerity.

"We checked your history." Thanatos snapped never taking his eyes off the keyboard. "You two tried to kill this world Titans and Shadow Warriors."

"Only a couple of times." **Frost** shrugged.

"Then don't expect any warm fuzzies from us." Cyborg said as he received his codes. "Okay, Slade you finish up here and Tom you're with me. We'll meet up at the teleporter in fifteen."

Thanatos and Cyborg walked out of the room and towards the teleporter as Cyborg walked over to the console and Thanatos stood watch it started to light up.

"Shit, hope your acting is good." Thanatos joked as he stood next to Cyborg. The two coming in were **Catwoman** and **Surge **who looked like they were having a serious conversation.

"But Selina, I saw her it looked just like Ally." Surge whispered which earned him an elbow in his gut.

"Shut up, you know if you talk like that Jayden will kill you." She snapped as the two regained a more calm composure.

"Hey Victor." She waved casually.

"Thomas." **Surge** nodded.

"Hey." Cyborg nodded back.

"How you doing Mark." Thanatos greeted.

Both regime officers looked puzzled for a moment before smiling back at their friends. Surge walked up to Thanatos and patted his shoulder.

"So, you still want to grab drinks with me and Selina later?" The former soldier asked. Tom, not knowing what to say panicked and just decided to go with it.

"Sure man, I would never miss out hanging with you." Thanatos chuckled.

"Yes you would." **Surge** said as he blasted him with a bolt of electricity. Thanatos's armor went back to normal as he landed on his back. "Our Thanatos isn't as much fun as you."

"Yeah, and our Surge isn't as much a sell out as you." Thanatos grunted as he raised his fist.

Thanatos charged at his former friend and sent his fist down on him, but **Surge** formed an electric shield and deflected his attack. Thanatos was thrown off and stumbled onto the ground before being assaulted by an electrical blast.

He let out an ear shattering scream and quickly turned on his barrier and deflected the blast right back at **Surge**. The former soldier flew back and landed on his back. He quickly shook off the pain and got back up as they both charged at each other.

**Surge **charged his fist cackling blood red as he engaged Thanatos. His fist sent off sparks with each blow to the mechs armored body. Thanatos felt quick jolts of pain but powered through them as he sent his fist straight towards **Surge's** face.

His face was protected by the electric barrier but was still knocked back. Large amounts of electricity flew all over the place and Thanatos fired multiple rockets at him unleashing knockout gas all over the place. When the smoke cleared **Surge** was passed out and Thanatos stood victorious.

"Next time I'll use lethal rounds **Surge**." Thanatos threatened.

He turned to see that Cyborg had taken care of **Catwoman** and gave him a reassuring nod. Cyborg then turned to the console he was working on before his legs just came to a dead pause right then and there.

He quickly brought up his holographic screen to see what was wrong with his legs. Thanatos was about to help him when he heard another familiar voice.

"**Cyborg** to **Wonder Woman** I found a duplicate of me." The evil duplicate said through his ear piece.

"Understood, we'll send reinforcements." She said on her end. The poor bastard had no idea that it was the good Wonder Woman from Thanatos's home world.

Thanatos readied his weapons to fire but were quickly shut down and holstered back into his shoulder. He was about to pull them out again when he saw someone similar to himself.

"**Cyborg** isn't the only one who knows his systems inside and out." **Thanatos** grunted.

"Yeah, I agree." Thanatos grunted as he pressed a few numbers on his wrist and set off his evil counterpart's jets. The evil mech was sent straight up and crashed into the ceiling before falling back down.

"Not bad, though I must say you are letting your father down." **Thanatos** grunted again. "We were designed to be weapons for the greater good of mankind and you are serving an evil cause that would destroy that."

"Is that you speaking or **Jayden**?" Thanatos retorted. "You're slaughtering innocent people and enforcing cruel laws upon them. You really think your father would want that?"

"It was his dream to help reshape the world and I am the perfect weapon for the job." **Thanatos** said with a pride. Thanatos just shook his head in disappointment.

"You're wrong, our father wanted a son not a monster."

And with that he charged at his evil double and sent his fist into his head. A loud bang echoed throughout the room with each heavy strike as the two fought. **Thanatos** became annoyed and aimed his palm at his good half and fired a plasma bolt at him striking his chest.

As he flew back Thanatos aimed his wrist mounted guns and unloaded them on his other self and managed to break through his armor. He quickly flipped around and landed his feet against the wall and fired up his jets flying straight towards **Thanatos** like a bullet from a gun.

He slammed into Thanatos fast and hard crashing through another room and slamming him on the ground. Quick thinking **Thanatos** opened up the pod missiles on his shoulders and fired them at his good self. Thanatos flew back and was starting to lose conciseness from the impact. His systems were shutting down and he didn't have much time left. He quickly drew his sword and cut down his other self before reactivating his weapons and unleashing hell on him.

Once the smoke cleared his other self's armor was torn to bits and he had one.

"You failed your father, not me."

Thanatos dismissed his other self and returned to his comrades in arms standing over the other **Cyborg**.

"I didn't think anything was personal with you." Cyborg stated.

"He made it personal when they tortured us." **Deathstroke** said with a stern look.

Both Cyborg and Thanatos realized that maybe they should forget their history with their Frost and Slade and help this one reclaim his home world.

(Frost)

The four passed through the teleporter and into the Watchtower's control room. Cyborg and Thanatos quickly went over the consoles and went to work on the teleportation on Stryker's.

"That's it I've got control of the Watchtower's teleporter." Cyborg stated with a grin.

"Setting up coordinates now." Thanatos said typing in coordinates to the island.

"It can't be that easy." **Slade** said with skepticism.

"When your **Cyborg** tried to hack my neural network, he exposed his security protocols." Cyborg stated. **Slade** was actually surprised.

"You stole his password." He exclaimed. "I'm actually beginning to like you. **Frost** lets go."

He and the clone stepped out of the control room much to the two hero's disappointment. Thanatos lost his cool and lashed at them.

"What the hell guys the plan was to-"

"We'll be back soon we just have to do something real quick." **Frost** grunted.

While scouting ahead they came across **Superman's** flunkies **Flash** and **Shazam **talking to** Jayden's **men** Dusk **and** Ronin.**

"All I'm saying is that **Jayden** might have lost it just a little." **Dusk** said to his friend.

"He lost the love of his life and his daughter." **Ronin** stated. "Besides maybe we were going at this the wrong way. I mean we gave everyone free will and that brought chaos. We brought order we have peace. I mean maybe it was harsh but it beat going back to the way we were before."

"I guess." **Dusk** muttered.

"Catching up on old times?" **Frost** chuckled as he and **Slade** stepped in.

"You?" **Flash** stated.

He quickly ran towards us and straight into Slade's land mines. The one on the floor sent him up while the one on the wall blew him away. **Shazam** flew towards **Slade **but again was struck by a mine stuck on the ceiling and went down through the hole.

**Slade** went after him while **Frost** dealt with his own opponents. **Ronin** drew his blades and attacked **Frost **but the ice clone blastedthe ground and caused him to slip and fall on the ground. He quickly froze him to the ground and was able to deal with **Dusk** personally.

"Ready for another beating?" **Dusk** snapped.

"No, I'm ready for revenge." **Frost** snickered.

**Dusk** flared his veins up and charged at **Frost**. The clone created an ice wall between him and **Dusk**, but the brute crashed right through it sending ice shards everywhere. He then tackled **Frost** to the ground and brought his fist down towards his face, but **Frost** moved in time making **Dusk** hit the ground leaving a dent in the floor. **Frost** quickly brought his feet up and kicked **Dusk's** chest knocking him off of him.

**Frost** quickly got to his feet and conjured up a couple of ice spikes and threw them at **Dusk**. **Dusk** quickly pulled his tonfas out and swatted the shards away before throwing one at him hitting him in his face.

**Frost** was dizzy from the pain but quickly saw **Dusk** bringing his tonfa down on him. **Frost** fired icy mist from his hands and into **Dusk's** eye blinding him. He let out a painful scream and stumbled back as **Frost** turned his hands to ice and crashed them into his face knocking him out cold.

"Debt repaid, **Dusk**." **Frost** grunted as he walked over to one of the monitors.

Before he could get to work a throwing knife flew past him and took out the computer.

"There are fifty more around here **Ronin**." **Frost** said unimpressed. "I just need one computer."

"You've taken enough, time to die!" **Ronin** snapped.

**Ronin** made a dash towards Frost as the clone fired multiple ice spikes at him. He proved quicker than **Dusk** as he dodged each and every one of them. He quickly swiped the blade across his face but Frost ducked and sent a fist to his opponent's stomach.

**Ronin** let out a gasp but quickly shrugged off the pain and grabbed **Frost** by his hair and sent his knee into his face. **Frost** fell down on his back clenching his broken nose and was quickly assaulted by **Ronin's** fist.

**Frost** was able to push him away and blasted a stream of ice at him throwing him against the wall. **Frost** quickly formed an ice spike in his hands and charged towards the assassin, but **Ronin's** blades were much stronger and cut it in half.

Frost quickly blasted **Ronin's** fist and froze them to the wall along with his legs. Ronin was stuck helplessly against the wall allowing Frost to easily attack him. One quick strike and Ronin was out like a light.

"I liked you better good, it made you stronger." **Frost** grunted.

He quickly moved over to the monitor and synced it to his radio.

"Gauntlet you there?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm synthesizing the Adonis suppressant right now. It will only take a…dammit!" **Frost** snapped, alarming **Gauntlet**.

"What is it, what's wrong?" **Gauntlet** asked with urgency.

"We only have enough for one syringe." Frost groaned. "If you want I can come back and get more of Ally's blood."

"No time, we're already beginning our assault." **Gauntlet** grunted.

"Yeah and **Slade** just overloaded the core." **Frost** sighed. "So what now?"

"We'll have to play it close to the chest." **Gauntlet** said. "Just make the suppressant and get back here."

"Got it."

**Frost** quickly created the suppressant and in a minute the computer handed out a large metal syringe. **Frost** quickly took the weapon and pocketed it before running down the hall and regrouping with his team. Before he could reach them he was ambushed by a familiar face.

"Hello **Jenny**." **Frost** chuckled.

"It's **Breeze**." She grunted as she readied her staff.

"Yeah well I'll be sure to carve that on your tomb stone."

**Breeze** charged at **Frost** and brought his staff down on **Frost** who blocked with an ice shield. He then fired a stream of ice at her but she summersaulted away before he could hit. When she landed on her feet she charged at him again and attacked him fast and ferociously with her staff.

**Frost** tried to block as best as he could but she was too fast and managed to smack him in his left eye. He fell down clenching his stinging head while she stood over him. She raised her staff and brought it down on him many timed letting out a growl with each strike. **Frost** started to lose focus as the strikes landed on his head and back. When he saw his chance he raised his hand and blasted an ice bolt at the top of her staff causing it to be stuck on the ceiling.

When she was stopped by the ice **Frost** quickly raised his fist and stuck her down hard. She was unconscious and on the ground while Frost stood victorious.

"Not so tough when I'm not tied down, huh?" **Frost** gloated.

Just when he was about to turn to leave he couldn't believe his luck. **Solomon Grundy** stood before him and he looked pissed.

"Green Lantern said he threw your ass into orbit, I guess you got picked up." **Frost** gloated.

**Solomon Grundy** let out a roar and charged at Frost, but was too empty headed to actually think of an attack. **Frost** blasted an ice stream at his feet and froze the floor causing **Grundy** to slip and fall making the whole room shake.

**Frost** quickly climbed on top of his chest and started pounding his fist into **Grundy's** rock solid face. **Grundy** shrugged the hits off and swatted **Frost** off of his chest with his massive hand. **Frost** went tumbling back and let out a painful grunt when he hit the wall.

**Grundy** slowly got to his feet and charged at **Frost** again. He had barley dodged **Grundy's** large body as he had just rolled out of the way in time. **Grundy** then lifted his foot but Frost quickly moved out of the way again letting **Grundy** stomp the ground.

**Frost** blasted an ice beam in **Grundy's** face blinding the giant zombie as **Frost** went to attack again. This time he formed to ice sledge hammers on his fist and swung one of them into **Grundy's** abdomen then again in his face. **Grundy** let out a groan before falling back into an airlock.

"Have a nice flight." **Frost** chuckled before pressing the button next to the door, closing it before sending him out in the blackness of space.

"**Frost** get down here, we're ready." **Slade** said on his ear piece.

"You got it."

(!)

On Stryker's island **Superman** and his regime forces along with **Jayden** and his league of Shadow's were also ready for **Batman's** attack.

"Come on **Sammy**, I'm waiting." **Jayden** said in mild annoyance. "It's time to finish this."


	9. Chapter 9: Jail Break

**Chapter 9: Jail Break**

**Authors Note: Another Day another chapter, enjoy. Also after reading my last chapter I decided against that bold print so for now on only when it's in conversations okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice.**

* * *

Jayden stood on the beach with his men at his back while Superman's elites took to the sky. Just as they were waiting the water surrounding the island started to erupt. Jayden readied his blade as Aquaman stood on top of the head of a giant crustaceous sea monster followed by twenty more of them.

Superman ordered the attack on the monsters and Jayden was ready to hold the line before being under attack by a new foe. The Regime soldiers and League of Shadows were both under fire by a small army of soldiers bearing the Red Crosshairs symbol.

Marcas himself arrived in his Ferrari dressed in a black combat suit with a hammer in his left hand and a sickle in his right. Jayden grinned as he brandished his sword and stared down at his enemy.

"Marcas." Jayden sneered.

"Jayden Al Ghul." Marcas grunted.

They both charged at each other followed by their troops engaging in battle.

(Gauntlet)

Meanwhile Batman and Gauntlet accompanied by Green Arrow and Ronin entered the base. As they walked Batman got one of his feelings and scanned the area.

"We're getting close. Stay alert." He warned.

Ronin also scanned the area noticing the lack of security. They had the leader of the resistance and not a single guard or drone to keep them out. Something was off.

His suspicions were correct as he and Batman both turned to see Nightwing charging straight towards them. Catwoman followed behind him as he kneeled down and let her run up his back and jump down off his shoulder and landed on Batman. Green Arrow was about to strike her down with an arrow but was quickly struck down by Nightwing.

Gauntlet and Ronin were about to attack but were blocked off by multiple bolts of electricity. Gauntlet recognized this attack.

"Hello Surge." Gauntlet greeted as he saw his former friend walk into his line of sight.

"Sam." He nodded. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I see you're still following Selina around." The demigod chuckled.

"I was separated from her once I won't be losing her again." Surge grunted, red bolts cackling from his arms. "And if dropping your ass is the only way to keep her safe. Then so be it."

Sam just shook his head and flared his hands up.

"So be it brother."

Gauntlet charged towards Surge as Ronin was fighting Leonae who jumped out of the shadows. Gauntlet swung his fist towards Surge's head, but the former soldier ducked underneath him and flipped him over his shoulder.

Gauntlet landed on the ground hard, but not hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He quickly spun around and swept Surge's feet from under him. Gauntlet quickly raised his fist and brought it down to his face but Surge rolled out of the way and onto his feet. He quickly charged up his electricity and fired two bolts at him.

Gauntlet was struck and stunned by the electricity. Surge took this opportunity to attack him. He landed a few heavy blows to Gauntlets face his fist giving off sparks with each hit.

Gauntlet's eyes glowed bright orange and when Surge's fist collided with his face he felt the flesh on his knuckles start to burn. Surge quickly jumped back screaming grasping his knuckles in a sheer effort to dull the pain.

He glared back at Gauntlet who was grinning smugly before charging up his electricity again. Gauntlet charged up his fire energy and clenched his iron fist. The two let out a battle cry and charged at each other electricity colliding with fire.

Sparks and fire flew everywhere and a loud explosion erupted between them. When the smoke cleared Surge was unconscious and ten feet away from Gauntlet.

"You made your bed Mark, now sleep in it." Gauntlet grunted.

Meanwhile, Leonae and Ronin were connecting blades and with each spark Leonae sent a surge of dark matter through his blade with each strike weakening the lone warrior.

"I'm surprised Leonae." Ronin grunted as he felt the dark energy wear his body down. "I thought you were a loner a warrior of your own principles like me!"

The two connected their blades and struggled for control.

"Yeah, well that was until Superman wasted my friends in the Outlaws." Leonae growled. "Jayden promised we would make them all pay!"

Leonae pushed back and charged up a blast of dark energy and threw it at Ronin sending him flying across the yard. Leonae was ready to strike again but his fist was pulled back by a metal chain. When his head snapped back he saw Gauntlet holding his chain whip.

"He could have come with us, but he joined Jayden in a false attempt to avenge his fallen friends." Gauntlet sneered.

Leonae glared at him before slicing the chain in half. Gauntlet snapped his whip back and hooked it back on his belt.

"You are weak, Jayden will make Superman pay, boyo." Leonae snapped.

"It doesn't matter I will take you both down myself." Gauntlet said.

Gauntlet and Leonae lunged at each other darkness colliding with light. A wave of fire and darkness flared with each strike of their fist. Leonae blasted a ball of dark energy at Gauntlet. Gauntlet countered with a shield made of flame and deflected the blast back at him. Leonae was struck down by his own attack and fell to the ground.

Leonae knowing he couldn't get up quick enough but raised his arm and aimed his knuckles at Gauntlet. When he had his knuckles aligned with Gauntlet and fired his blades at him. They were connected to a strong cable and whipped past Gauntlet's shoulder's and leg.

Gauntlet felt his shoulders slice through his shoulders and his left leg. Blood poured down his arms and on to the ground as Leonae retracted his blades grinning at the blood on his stainless steel blades.

Gauntlet let a growl and charged at Leonae. He raised his fist and swung at Leonae's head missing by a few inches. Leonae continued dodging his attacks, feeling the heat increase around his iron fist. Leonae was then backed up against the wall allowing Gauntlet to land a blow across his face.

Leonae felt both the impact and the burn from his fist as he fell back on the ground. Gauntlet rushed over and sent his fist down hard on Leonae, but the ex-marine rolled out of the way leaving a giant hole in the ground that was meant for his head. Leonae leaped towards Gauntlet and sliced his blades down on the demigod.

Gauntlet heated up his palm and swiped his hand across Leonae's blades melting them from his knuckles. Leonae jumped back but left himself open for an attack. Gauntlet raised his fist and sent them into Leonae's chest before sending a final blow to his head.

"You should have honored your men by living, not killing, boyo." Gauntlet sneered.

Gauntlet walked over to the fallen soldier and welded his synthetic arms down to the ground. He then heard footsteps walk up behind him and turned to see Ronin standing behind him.

"Even he had something worth fighting for, huh?" Ronin asked.

"I just want Jayden and Kal El stopped." Gauntlet whispered.

"We will after we save you and Bruce." Ronin said, patting his friends back.

"Yeah, let's go." Gauntlet nodded as he and Batman regrouped.

(!)

Meanwhile, Thanatos was firing his missiles at one of the sea monsters while Jayden fired his energy beam at one of them while his Shadow's fought the Red Crosshairs.

Red Eagle flew towards him, but Jayden easily dodged him by jumping up in the air and crashing down on his back sending him to the ground. Before he could finish him off he felt something collide with him and pin him against the ground.

He looked up and grinned at the ghost that stood before him.

"Hello Zack, you look good for a dead man." Jayden grinned.

"Let's see how you handle me when I'm not being political." Zoom grunted. He dashed towards Jayden faster than light ready to strike him but Jayden being faster with his Adonis power caught him with little effort.

His hand clutched Zoom's neck choking the air out of the young here. His eyes filled with fear when he looked into Jayden's glowing eyes. Jayden raised his other hand that was giving off electrical sparks ready to end Zoom again. His hand was then struck by an arrow causing him to let go of Zoom, who ran away the second he was released.

Jayden looked over and glared at his assailants Artemis, Whisper, Hitgirl and Mystico.

"Ladies." Jayden nodded as he ripped the arrow out of his hand and watched it heal.

"Hello Jayden," Whisper grunted. "Need some company?"

"Sure why not, I could use some new bedmates." Jayden sneered. The girls looked at him in disgust.

"Ally would be ashamed of you!" Mystico snapped. She expected Jayden to take her head off then and there but he only laughed.

"Ally isn't here anymore." Jayden said before charging at his former sister's blade in hand.

(!)

The four had just made it to the holding cells where the other Sam and Bruce were being held and quickly released them from their captivity. Ronin and Batman punched in the right buttons and lowered the holding cells they were confined in. The metal pods slowly lowered down on the ground and opened revealing Bruce and Sam who had both seen better days.

"So you're what all the fuss is about." Bruce chuckled.

"I could say the same about you." Batman retorted.

Gauntlet helped Sam out and ripped Ares amulet off of him, but he was still banged up from Superman's hospitality.

"Rough day?" Gauntlet asked sarcastically.

"Eat me." Sam grunted. Gauntlet rolled his eyes and pulled a container out of his bag and gave it to Sam. Sam sniffed it and took it in his hands. "Thai food?"

"Just in case you didn't trust me." Gauntlet chuckled.

They then heard a grunt and an arrow whip past them. Batman and Gauntlet looked over and saw Green Arrow under a dark spell and Ronin fallen before Ares.

"Raven." Batman snarled as he ran towards his possessed friend.

"Ares, I never thought I would see you under Superman's boot." Gauntlet snickered.

"I am under no one's boot it is as I told Vulcan all those years ago." Ares grunted. "I am only doing this to end you."

"Aw, you do think of Vulcan how sweet." Gauntlet cooed. "But he and I can't have you getting involved with Superman."

"You foolish mortal, my goal isn't to join Superman it is to kill Vulcan. And you." Ares said, pulling out his sword.

"Your funeral." Gauntlet chuckled. "Vulcan hates you more than you might think."

Gauntlet charged at Ares and sent his fist to the side of his face before receiving a kick to his abdomen by the dark god. Gauntlet slumped down exhaling from the impact while Ares raised his sword ready to kill him. Vulcan took over and raised Gauntlet's arms across and blocked the blade with his iron cladded arms. Ares's blade was still magic and he was able to cut through the barrier and armor cutting Gauntlet's arms.

The young demigod let out a grunt of pain and pushed Ares back raising his fist and landing an upper cut to his jaw. Gauntlet then powered up his fist and fired a ball of fire into Ares's chest and sent him against the wall. Gauntlet charged at him again and slammed his fist into Ares's chest and stomach.

Gauntlet raised his fist again but Ares teleported out of the way and appeared behind him. He grabbed him by his shoulders and smashed him against the wall before throwing him across the room.

Ares's sword appeared in his hands again and slowly walked towards Gauntlet. Gauntlet staggered to his feet right before Ares brought his sword down. Gauntlet charged up his fist and smashed it through his blade and into his face knocking him down hard. A smug grin grew on Gauntlet's face as he looked down at his fallen enemy.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait another thousand years for revenge huh buddy." Gauntlet chuckled.

He walked over to him ready to cuff him when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Gauntlet. He let out an angry roar as he brought his sword down but was blasted back by another fire bolt. Gauntlet looked down at the fallen god and over to Sam whose fist were glowing orange.

"Took your sweet time." Gauntlet snapped.

"Hey I haven't eaten in over a day and you brought me my favorite dish. You telling me you wouldn't do the same." Sam asked rhetorically.

"No comment, let's go." Gauntlet said.

Ronin got to his feet and helped his friend up and carried him out of the chamber. They didn't take one step out before being blocked off by a falling object. When they saw who it was Gauntlet panicked.

"Ronin, get him out of here." He ordered.

"But-"

"Go!"

Ronin hesitated for a moment but he swallowed his pride and helped Sam get out. A dark figure stepped out of the smoke revealing it to be Dusk. The young warrior staggered to his feet and grinned at his opponent.

"Sam. Long time no see." He chuckled. "Still causing all sorts of hell I see."

"We have that in common it appears." Gauntlet grunted as he pulled out a syringe. "Take this and stand down."

"And give up my Adonis power," Dusk grunted as his veins flared up. "Like hell."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Dusk swung his fist at Gauntlet who dodged every punch before throwing one Dusks way. Dusk was also illusive as he ducked and countered Gauntlet's blows. His strength was almost on par with Jayden's as he grabbed him by his arm and threw him across the room.

Gauntlet landed on the ground and let out a gasp of air before being assaulted by Dusk's fist. His fist bruised his flesh and broke his bones before Gauntlet blasted Dusk off him with his fire. Dusk stood up once again while Gauntlet watched in horror as his wounds healed up nicely.

Gauntlet dashed towards him again and raised his fist to his face, but Gauntlet blocked his attack and sent his palm to Dusk's elbow. Dusk let out a scream before being silenced by Gauntlet's fist knocking him out cold.

Gauntlet looked down at his fallen brother and let out a grim sigh of disappointment.

"I took no pleasure in this brother." Gauntlet sighed before catching up with his friends.

(!)

Back outside Superman had Wonder Woman's neck in his grip before Aquaman and Green Lantern attacked him. As he dealt with those two, Apollo was shooting at Whisper while Ronin fought Hitgirl.

Ronin got the upper hand in his fight and knocked Hitgirl down before Reaper struck him from behind with his scythe. The blade didn't kill him but he cut him deep enough to put him down.

Jayden fired his gun and struck Reaper's shoulder and sent his fist into Whisper's face knocking her out. Jayden turned when he heard footsteps run up behind him and was struck across the face by Skewers sword.

She watched the blood pour from his face before watching his wound close up and his eyes glow green. Jayden stuck her in the stomach and watched her grovel to the ground. He raised his blade ready to kill her when he saw an explosion blow out the side of the prison.

He saw Ronin, Gauntlet and their prisoner run out looking confused about something.

"Where's the teleporting beam?" Ronin asked.

With no teleportation they quickly made to run back inside but stopped dead in their tracks when Jayden stood before them, veins glowing and sword in hand.

"Well here we are again at last Sam, my fallen brother." Jayden snapped. "You really had me fooled thinking you were actually here to kill me."

"Don't worry that parts coming in a little bit." Gauntlet snapped.

"You really pride yourself on your power. Did you forget what happened last time you fought against me?" Jayden chuckled.

"You murdered half of the goddamn team and took out the titans." Gauntlet snarled as the three were backed against the ledge overlooking the ocean.

"I offered them a chance to either join me or stay out of my way, but as always they chose to be dumb and get themselves killed."

"You taught us never to give up and that's what they did!"

"We had a dream Samuel. To restore peace to the world but instead you chose to add to the chaos!"

"You stole freedom from everyone!"

"Freedom is chaos, Bruce is too damn stubborn to see that and he has corrupted your mind. He is useless he always has been and he always will be. He will get you all killed today and by tonight he will abandon everyone he sworn to protect."

"Are we talking about Jason, Barbra or Ally, I lost my family to Jayden."

"No…you ran and left them for dead. Just like Batman." Jayden chuckled. "And for all this chaos you have caused you will be made to pay!"

"Not today. Now!" The three jumped over the rail and Jayden ran up to catch them but they disappeared before he could end them.

"The watchtower." Jayden snarled.

Apparently Superman had the same idea as he flew out towards the sky. Jayden watched this before someone called him out.

"Jayden."

Jayden looked down and saw Marcas with most of his crew standing behind him. In his hands he held a metal syringe that looked like the suppressor.

"It's time to end this." Marcas grunted.

Jayden let out a high pitched laugh before jumping down on the ground and standing before his assailants.

"Come, let me set you free."


End file.
